


Legami - Nulla è come appare

by Digger89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Romance, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digger89/pseuds/Digger89
Summary: Naruto è in esilio auto inflitto, ma un omicidio, legato a delle circostanze misteriose, lo costringe a ritornare a Konoha, dove sarà costretto ad affrontare il suo passato.Dal capitolo XVI:Quegli occhi che aveva tanto adorato, così pieni di vita, ora erano vitrei e non restituivano più quella gioia di vivere. Sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di sé, tutto era andato in frantumi. Si ritrovò ad abbracciarla, a sussurrare parole alle sue orecchie, a toccare le sue labbra con i polpastrelli della sua mano, ma nessun segnale veniva dalla persona che aveva tanto amato.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I - Prologo

Entrò nel suo appartamento, eppure, si sentiva un estraneo.

Per la precisione, aveva quella sensazione da quando aveva avuto la geniale idea di trasferirsi nuovamente nella sua città natale. Non che ci volesse tornare volontariamente, sia chiaro; ma le circostanze, che lo avevano visto coinvolto, avevano decretato tale decisione.

Certo, pensava che sarebbe stato più facile; era convinto che le ferite del suo passato ormai fossero cicatrizzate e poco visibili; eppure, quelle poche settimane a contatto con Sakura lo avevo provato duramente, almeno dal punto di vista emotivo.

Era convinto di averla dimentica o almeno così gli piaceva credere. Di averla relegata in un angolo del suo cuore e della sua mente, un “piacevole” ricordo a cui ripensare con sagace ironia, ma non era così. Lei era più viva che mai, gli era bastato rivederla per sentire le cicatrici di un amore adolescenziale riaprirsi e sanguinare copiosamente e, di certo, incontrarla puntualmente a lavoro non agevolava la situazione.

Aveva passato l’ultima settimana ad evitarla accuratamente, accaparrando mille scuse, molte delle quali, doveva riconoscerlo, veramente insulse. Ma doveva starle lontano, più distanza metteva fra loro due, più lei era al sicuro. Se Re Mida era capace di trasformare qualsiasi cosa in oro, con le sue inevitabili conseguenze, lui era capace di sconvolgere la vita, se non peggio, delle persone che amava.

Guardò il suo anulare sinistro e si sfilò la fede che portava al dito. Sentì che i ricordi, che aveva cercato di tenere costantemente a bada nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, lo stavano per travolgere. Si diresse verso il mobile dei superalcolici, sperava di annegare i suoi dispiacere nell’alcool; ma doveva ammettere che questi ultimamente, per la precisione da quando era ritornato, si erano fatti più molesti, avevano imparato a nuotare e anche abbastanza bene!

Era quasi giunto alla meta, quando sentì il campanello di casa suonare. Si bloccò, si chiese chi mai potesse venire a casa sua, visto che la sua cerchia di amicizie non era molto estesa e, di certo, lui non aveva fatto chissà quali peripezie per aumentarla. Poi, improvvisamente, un pensiero, anzi, una persona si fece largo nella sua mente. Cominciò a scuotere la testa, non poteva essere lei, anzi, non doveva essere lei. Decise di non aprire, avrebbe fatto finta di non essere in casa.

Il suono del campanello cessò. Era salvo o almeno così pensò; solo che non aveva fatto i conti con la caparbietà della persona che lo cercava. Infatti, quest’ultima, cominciò a bussare alla porta. Continuò imperterrito nella sua strategia.

“Naruto è inutile che tu faccia finta di non essere in casa, ti ho visto entrare. Ti ho seguito. Apri immediatamente questa porta!” urlò inviperito l’interlocutore, dall’altra parte della porta.

Il biondo si portò una mano alla fronte, i suoi peggiori timori si erano avverati, lei era lì. Sapeva che cercare di evitarla, specialmente dopo quello che era quasi successo, non sarebbe servito a nulla; ma il suo geniale amico, che abitava all’interno della sua scatola cranica, non aveva saputo suggerirgli di meglio e, a detta di molti, il suo cervello, era capace di partorire idee veramente geniali!

Si diresse riluttante verso la porta, preparandosi mentalmente ad affrontare una discussione estenuante. Di certo un modo piacevole per concludere una giornata estremamente pesante.

Aprì la porta e la prima cosa che incrociò furono i suoi occhi, di un verde da togliere il fiato, ma che in quel momento emanavano lampi di furia omicida. Sakura entrò in casa come un tornado e si andò a piazzare di fronte.

Naruto guardò la sua figura snella e ben proporzionata stagliarsi contro a lui. Lei era più bassa di qualche centimetro ma, in quel momento, si sentiva un nano al cospetto di un gigante.

“O ti decidi a chiarire, una volta per tutte, la nostra situazione o ti giuro che te le suono, finché non sputi fuori la verità.”

L’uomo deglutì in maniera rumorosa. Sapeva benissimo, che la minaccia appena proferita, era tutt’altro che vacua; Sakura praticava arti marziali dalla tenera età di otto anni e, durante l’adolescenza, non in pochi casi aveva potuto saggiare la dolcezza dei suoi pugni. Era ovvio che, lui sarebbe stato capace di difendersi da ogni suo attacco, ma sapeva già che non lo avrebbe fatto, con lei non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

“Sakura, per favore, è stata una giornata pesante, possiamo parlare domani?”

Un rifiuto secco, duro, perentorio uscì dalla bocca della donna. Non aveva voglia di aspettare. Si sentiva infuriata, umiliata, offesa. Voleva delle risposte e le avrebbe ottenute!

Portò, istintivamente, la mano destra sull’anulare della mano sinistra e si maledì mentalmente. Come poteva, uno come lui, aver commesso un errore così banale? Aveva notato che, Sakura aveva seguito con gli occhi la traiettoria della sua mano, la sua mente brillante non ci avrebbe messo molto a capire tutto. Ebbe la percezione che tutto il castello di menzogne, che in quelle settimane aveva costruito, stava per disintegrarsi.

La donna cominciò a guardarsi intorno. Quella non era la casa di due persone sposate, anche se in pausa di riflessione. Mancava di tocco femminile. Inoltre, non vi erano fotografie che ritraevano i due insieme e poi l’odore, quella casa non ne aveva. Il suo sguardo indagatore si soffermò sul mobile che era vicino all’ingresso, notò la fede. Fu più lesta di Naruto nel prenderla. La esaminò, al suo interno non vi era nessuna data. Prese la mano sinistra dell’uomo, nessun segno faceva pensare che la fede fosse su quel dito da almeno un paio d’anni.

“Ora mi dirai esattamente cosa cazzo succede!” Ringhiò la ragazza, ormai giunta al limite della pazienza. Ma, le bastò vedere negli occhi l’uomo per sentire che tutto l’astio, il risentimento che provava nei suoi confronti, sciogliersi, come un gelato all’equatore. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettata di vedere nei suoi occhi, tranne quel dolore, accompagnato da un tremendo rimorso.

“Naruto” disse dolcemente “dimmi cosa ti succede.”

“Per favore Sakura, va via. Ti prometto che ti racconterò tutto, ma ora lasciami solo, ne ho bisogno.”

La donna annui con la testa, non se la sentiva di lasciarlo solo, ma dentro di sé era convinta che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

“Va bene…Però, se hai la necessità, in qualsiasi momento, anche nel cuore della notte, chiamami. Io verrò da te.”

Vide il biondo annuire con la testa. Richiuse lentamente la porta e si incamminò verso casa sua, con mille domande che vorticavano nella sua testa.

Appena la porta fu chiusa, Naruto come un automa si portò verso il divano, dove si lascio andare pesantemente. Ormai, la diga di quei ricordi aveva ceduto, si prestava ad affrontare quelle onde di dolore che rapidamente lo stavano raggiungendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**  
  
_Qualche settimana prima…_  


Il sole era tramontato ormai da un pezzo, il guardiano guardò l’orologio e sbuffò, mancava ancora parecchio alla fine del turno. Quei giorni di fine marzo lavorare era un’autentica tortura, quella nevicata abbondante improvvisa, un autentico fatto straordinario per quelle latitudini, aveva reso la struttura praticamente un deserto. Normalmente ci sarebbe stato un via vai di persone, almeno fino alle dieci di sera, ma non quei giorni. Provò a concentrarsi sul cruciverba che aveva portato da casa, mancava ancora mezz’ora all’inizio della ronda notturna. Sbuffò nuovamente, non riusciva a trovare la giusta ispirazione per riuscire a risolvere quei complicati rompicapo. Si voltò verso il suo collega, un moto di invidia lo investì, era concentrato da oltre due ore su quei giochini per telefono. Come diavolo faceva? Concentrò il suo sguardo sull’ampia vetrata della portineria, solitamente gli restituiva come panorama uno splendido prato, ma in quei giorni, invece, era una enorme distesa di bianco. Notò che il riverbero della luce dei fari esterni sulla neve diminuiva drasticamente la visibilità, rendendoli quasi completamente ciechi ad una qualsiasi eventuale intrusione esterna da parte di qualche curioso; per non parlare dei rumori, era tutto attutito; poco male si ritrovò a pensare, le telecamere esterne e i sensori di movimento, che già aveva provveduto ad allarmare da quando l’ultimo dipendente era uscito, sarebbero stati i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie. Si passò una mano tra i capelli argentati per sistemarli, un altro anno di quell’inferno e avrebbe visto la pensione; non che non si sentisse più in grado di lavorare, tutt’altro, per aver passato i sessanta da qualche anno era considerato dall’universo femminile un uomo discretamente piacevole, ma tutti quei turni notturni lo avevano stancato. Ricordava ancora il suo primo giorno di lavoro, più di trent’anni addietro, l’orgoglio di essere una guardia giurata, fare qualcosa di importante, la responsabilità dell’incarico ricevuto, peccato che tutto, abbastanza velocemente, fu soppiantato della noia e della ciclicità del suo impiego.  
Si alzò per sgranchirsi le gambe, stare troppe ore sedute non faceva per lui. Gettò un’occhiata al suo collega più giovane, era ancora impegnato a giochicchiare con il suo amato telefono. Roteò gli occhi. Aveva imparato, a sue spese, che richiamarlo era inutile, costantemente dopo ogni rimprovero ritornava al suo telefono, con l’immancabile scrollata di spalle, come se il richiamo da lui effettuato fosse qualcosa di assurdo, fuori dal mondo.  
“Vado a fare il primo giro di ronda, tieni gli occhi ben aperti, sono stato chiaro?” Lo vide scuotere la testa, era sicuro che non avrebbe fatto quello che gli aveva detto. Non si capacitava di come avesse fatto ad avere quel lavoro, poi si ricordò che era un lontano parente di un importante funzionario che lavorava per la struttura governativa. Uscì velocemente dalla portineria, prima che la rabbia prendesse il sopravvento e gli facesse fare qualcosa di avventato.  
Il giro ai piani superiori era andato bene, come al solito, ora gli toccava andare ai piani sotterranei, venti minuti e avrebbe potuto mettere di nuovo sotto la sua egida quell’idiota. La porta dell’ascensore si aprì, diversamente dalle altre volte, quella notte, aveva voluto cominciare dal piano più in basso. Sembrava tutto in ordine, quando notò un fascio di luce provenire dal fondo del corridoio, fece mente locale, lì si trovava uno dei tanti locali server disseminati per tutto quel piano. Si avvicinò cautamente, mentre camminava si guardava intorno per cercare altri segnali anomali, ma non vi era nessuna traccia. Era ormai nei pressi della stanza e istintivamente portò la mano destra sulla fondina. Si affacciò, non notò nulla di anomalo, tranne la porta lasciata incautamente aperta e la luce accesa; stava per premere l’interruttore, quando notò accanto ad un armadio rack un tesserino di un dipendente della struttura. Si avvicinò per raccoglierlo, girò la testa nel corridoio laterale e, quello che vide, lo avrebbe accompagnato fino al suo ultimo giorno di vita. Uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza, ma riuscì a fare solo pochi metri e cominciò a vomitare.

  
Kakashi Hatake odiava essere svegliato nel cuore della notte, era una delle tante cose che detestava. Precisamente, le cose che amava erano tre: dormire, leggere la sua amata collana di libri per adulti “Le tattiche della pomiciata” e non avere scocciature. Si rigirò nel letto cercando di ignorare la chiamata, ma il suo senso di dovere l’ebbe vinta. Allungò il braccio e prese lo smartphone, il numero sul display lo fece sobbalzare. Non era di buon auspicio.  
“Sei finalmente sveglio, alla buon’ora!” disse l’interlocutore con tono asciutto e perentorio. “Hai dieci minuti di tempo, una macchina ti sta già venendo a prendere” e chiuse la chiamata.  
Senza perdere tempo si alzò dal letto. Jiraiya non lo aveva mai disturbato nel cuore della notte, anche per i casi più importanti. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto grave. Fece in tempo a mettersi il cappotto, quando sentì il citofono suonare. Erano arrivati. Uscì di casa con mille pensieri chi gli affollavano la mente.  
Guardò l’edificio, una sfera in vetro e acciaio, dalla quale dal lato destro dipartiva un’ala dall’andamento sinusoidale sempre dello stesso materiale. Ufficialmente quello era il centro nazionale della ricerca scientifica e biomedica di Konoha, ufficiosamente era la sede dell’Intelligence, oltre che un centro di elaborazione e tracciamento di tutti i dati sensibili nazionali. Se vuoi nascondere qualcosa al tuo nemico allora mettilo in bella vista, in questo caso, nel cuore del campus universitario. Ora riusciva a dare una motivazione alla strana chiamata che aveva ricevuto. Diede uno sguardo intorno, lo scorse vicino alla porta d’ingresso e l’espressione che aveva non gli piaceva affatto.  
“Grazie per essere venuto e scusa per il poco preavviso, ma la situazione è grave” disse Jiraiya.  
“Quanto grave?”  
“C’è stato un omicidio nei sotterranei della struttura, al meno tre.”  
“Vorrei tanto sbagliarmi, ma non è quello dove sono convogliati tutti i dati statali top secret?”  
“Ricordi bene.”  
“Chi è il morto?”  
“Nessuno che appartenga ufficialmente alla struttura e neanche uno dei nostri. Per quanto la cosa sia grave, non ti avrei chiamato nel cuore della notte per un omicidio, è altro quello che mi preoccupa…”  
“Temi una fuga di dati?”  
“Esattamente…Anche se dalle prime analisi effettuate sul sistema non risulta nessuna compromissione. I tecnici stanno anche sottoponendo a test l’hardware, ma dai primi responsi sembra che sia tutto apposto.”  
“E allora cosa ti preoccupa?”  
“C’è qualcosa che non mi torna, un tizio brutalmente ucciso al meno tre e nessuna fuga di dati. Non ti sembra strano?”  
“Effettivamente…”  
“Che ne dici di entrare, prima che su questo prato innevato trovino altri due morti per assideramento?”  
Si addentrarono nella hall. Kakashi, alla sua sinistra, notò subito la portineria; vide che i due addetti alla sicurezza interna erano controllati a vista da alcuni agenti che conosceva di vista, decise di farsi una breve chiacchierata con i due vigilanti. Li squadrò, con il suo ormai celeberrimo “sguardo neutro”, che non lasciava trasparire nessuna emozione, ma che era capace di far tremare anche il criminale più incallito. Dall’espressione e dalla cera che aveva il più anziano, dedusse che probabilmente era stato lui a trovare il cadavere, era chiaramente ancora sotto shock. Quello più giovane, invece, gli dava l’impressione di una persona capitata lì per caso. Probabilmente scambiarci due parole sarebbe stato un inutile spreco di energie, e lui era un fan sfegatato dell’efficienza energetica, specialmente se si trattava della sua. Se proprio avesse dovuto sprecare energie, avrebbe preferito un bel allenamento, che gli consentisse di tenere in forma quella macchina perfetta che era il suo corpo. Per avere fatto da poco quarant’anni si teneva in perfetta forma fisica, aveva una corporatura snella e muscolosa, frutto del duro allenamento a cui si era sottoposto in tutti quegli anni, che gli consentiva di essere un temibile avversario in un qualsiasi scontro corpo a corpo.  
Entrò nella portineria, con un cenno della testa salutò i due colleghi, poi si rivolse direttamente alla più vecchia delle guardie, ignorando deliberatamente la più giovane, che lo guardava con uno sguardo misto tra il terrorizzato e lo spaesato.  
“A che ora ha effettuato la ronda?” disse l’agente con un tono piatto, quasi disinteressato, ignorando deliberatamente la parte delle presentazioni, non amava i convenevoli.  
“Intorno mezzanotte” replicò la guardia più anziana, con un filo di voce.  
“Verso che ora è giunto al più basso dei piani interrati?”  
“Credo dopo mezzanotte e mezza.”  
“Crede?”  
“Ne sono sicuro, perché ci metto all’incirca trenta, quaranta minuti per ispezionare i cinque piani superiori. Solitamente comincio dal meno uno a ispezionare i piani sotterranei, ma oggi volevo sbrigarmi prima” e con la coda dell’occhio guardò il vigilante più giovane.  
Kakashi seguì attentamente il movimento degli occhi del suo interlocutore. L’idea che si era fatto sulla guardia più giovane, era stata confermata da quel piccolo, se pur significante, gesto. Gli era bastato per rafforzare quanto aveva sospettato prima.  
“Era sicuro che al momento della ronda tutti i dipendenti fossero fuori dall’edificio?”  
“Certo, qui in portineria abbiamo un software che ci dà contezza delle entrate e delle uscite dei dipendenti, se sono assenti o se accedono a qualche area non autorizzata.”  
“A che ora è uscita l’ultima persona presente in struttura?”  
L’uomo si avvicinò al computer presente in portineria e controllò sul software.  
“L’ultima persona è uscita alle diciassette. In questi giorni non sono venuti molti impiegati, vista la nevicata eccezionale.”   
“Capisco. Conosceva l’uomo?”  
“No, passano un sacco di dipendenti ogni giorno e poi spesso cambiamo postazione, quindi è impossibile memorizzare tutti i volti” disse balbettando l’uomo. L’immagine del cadavere era ritornata davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Ma sul software non compare la foto del dipendente?”  
“Non è detto, dal software è prevista, ma non è un obbligo inserirla.”  
Kakashi uscì dalla portineria. Stare lì a perdere ulteriore tempo non serviva, non avrebbe ricavato altre informazioni utili parlando con le due guardie. Si avviò verso l’ascensore, la scena del crimine lo stava aspettando.  
Delle urla che si propagavano per tutto il piano lo accolsero, quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Per un attimo fu tentato di pigiare il pulsante per tornare al piano terra, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile, il suo superiore, Jiraiya, lo avrebbe fatto chiamare nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Si portò entrambe le mani a massaggiare le tempie; possibile che nonostante avessero passato da un bel po’ la cinquantina, quei due non si decidevano, quando stavano insieme, a comportarsi come due normali persone adulte? Se poi si considerava il fatto che, erano il direttore dell’ufficio delle investigazioni e la direttrice dell’ospedale universitario di Konoha, con una specializzazione anche in anatomopatologia, il quadro che si veniva a formare era di una assurdità disarmante.  
Si avvicinò alla strana coppia.  
“Jiraiya, Tsunade, è sempre un piacere sentire le vostre urla.”  
I due interessati lo fulminarono con lo sguardo, ma se pensavano di intimorirlo si sbagliavano di grosso, ormai era avvezzo alle loro occhiatacce, lo lasciavano indifferente, come molte altre cose d’altro canto.  
“Dai la colpa a questo vecchio bacucco. Ogni volta che siamo su una scena del crimine deve mettermi sempre fretta.”  
“Forse perché devo raccogliere indizi e ripulire tutto prima della riapertura dell’edificio?” rispose stizzito l’uomo.  
“Certo, ogni volta una scusa!”  
“Tsunade, “intervenne Kakashi a interrompere la solita discussione “causa del decesso?”  
“Dissanguamento.”  
“Ora della morte?”  
“Probabilmente le ventidue, ma saprò essere più precisa quando l’avrò esaminato in laboratorio. Ora, se mi lasciate finire il mio lavoro in pace…sarebbe cosa molto gradita.”  
L’agente capì subito dove la donna voleva arrivare, di peso trascinò Jiraiya con sé in ascensore. Voleva tornare al pian terreno.  
“Perché hai chiamato lei?”  
“Quello che chiamiamo di solito è in malattia. Comunque, grazie per aver preso le mie parti.” Disse sarcastico l’uomo.  
“Non c’è di che. In ogni modo, se la finite con questa storia che si ripete ogni volta, tutta la squadra ne sarebbe riconoscente.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Che dovreste dare una svolta al vostro rapporto. Posso capire una coppia di quindicenni innamorati, ma voi…”  
“Io non sono innamorato di quell’arpia!”  
“Certo. Le vai dietro soltanto da quando la conosci, ovvero da trent’anni…”  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi Kakashi!”  
“Come vuoi tu…hai preso il badge della vittima?”  
Jiraiya lo prese dalla tasca, era in una bustina di plastica.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Semplice, scoprire l’identità della vittima. È stato trovato altro, oltre il tesserino?”  
“Nulla. Né documenti, né telefono. È stato completamente ripulito.”  
Kakashi appena uscito dall’ascensore si mise i guanti. Poi prese il tesserino dalla busta e lo passò vicino al lettore badge posto all’ingresso, dopodiché andò a controllare sul software presente sul pc della portineria. Qualcosa non quadrava. Ripeté l’operazione, i dubbi che si erano formati nella sua testa ebbero conferma. Scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con il direttore dell’agenzia, la situazione stava prendendo una brutta piega.  
“Cosa succede?” chiese l’uomo accigliato. L’espressione sul volto del suo agente, non gli piaceva proprio e, nel corso degli anni, aveva imparato che non era un buon segno.  
“Ogni volta che passo il badge sul lettore, questo viene associato ad un utente diverso della struttura.”  
“Cosa?” urlò il suo referente. “Ma non esce una fotografia, un qualcosa? Possibile che nessuno si sia accorto di questa cosa?”  
“Secondo il guardiano no, inserire la propria foto nel database è facoltativo. È ironico se ci pensi, siamo in un’era dove svendiamo i nostri dati per dei giochini su telefono e poi, quando si tratta di cose serie, alziamo muri sulla privacy. Comunque concordo, è una brutta situazione. Bisogna ammetterlo, chiunque sia stato sapeva come muoversi e come colpire.”  
Jiraiya camminava nervosamente sul prato innevato. Doveva trovare il modo per sbrogliare quella matassa complicata. All’improvviso gli venne un’idea, anzi, una persona.  
“Kakashi, l’unico che ci può dare una mano a dipanare questa situazione è lui. È il più qualificato di tutti, anzi il migliore in assoluto.”  
“Non starai parlando di…” e sgranò gli occhi, sperava di sbagliarsi.  
“Esattamente!”  
“Un anno e mezzo fa è stato molto chiaro, non ne vuole più sapere di noi, dell’agenzia e di tutto ciò che gira intorno, e se devo essere sincero, non ha tutti i torti.”  
Jiraiya lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Lo so benissimo, credimi se ti dico che ogni giorno mi maledico per quella mia decisione riguardo quella missione, ma è l’unico che può dirci cosa è successo qui.”  
“Ormai è fuori dai giochi.”  
“No, non ho mai ratificato le sue dimissioni.”  
“Cosa?” ribatté incredulo l’agente.  
“Diciamo…che ho dimenticato di trasmetterle all’ufficio del personale” disse con noncuranza. “Ufficialmente è in congedo temporaneo fino a nuovo ordine.”  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” proferì l’agente rassegnato.  
“Prendi la macchina e vai in aeroporto, al resto ci penso io. Quando arriverai ci sarà un aereo pronto a decollare, troverai anche tutta l’attrezzatura necessaria. Ah, tieni questa” e gli diede una busta “nel caso in cui non voglia sentire ragioni.”  
Kakashi salì in macchina senza fare domande, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Ebbe l’impressione, che il giorno appena sorto e quelli a seguire, sarebbero stati lavorativamente estenuanti. Sapeva dove stava per andare; ma trovarlo, non sarebbe stato semplice. Sarebbe stato il tipico “ago nel pagliaio.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**  
  


Kakashi odiava il caldo asfissiante. Non sopportava il sudore che usciva da ogni poro della sua pelle e che irrimediabilmente faceva aderire i vestiti al corpo. Quella sensazione lo infastidiva parecchio. Voleva andarsene il più presto possibile da quella fornace a cielo aperto che era Suna. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un taxi, quello doveva essere il suo giorno sfortunato, non ve ne vide neanche l’ombra. Da quando quel buco d’inferno era diventato una meta turistica? Oppure per festeggiare la sua venuta, tutti i tassisti avevano deciso di scioperare in blocco? Optò di aspettare la circolare, che doveva portarlo dall’albergo vicino l’aeroporto in centro, sotto la capannina preposta ma, dopo trenta secondi passati lì sotto, scartò l’idea. Era peggio di una sauna. Preferì crogiolarsi sotto il sole. Finalmente la fortuna sembrava arridergli, l’autobus stava arrivando, ma appena fu salito si dovette ricredere, ovviamente l’impianto di condizionamento era fuori uso. Si chiese se ultimamente avesse pestato i piedi a qualche divinità per meritarsi quella giornata e non si poteva dire che il tutto stava per concludersi, tutt’altro, era ragionevolmente sicuro che il peggio doveva ancora venire. E se il buongiorno fosse stato quello, avrebbe fatto bene ad armarsi di molta pazienza e sangue freddo, virtù che, fortunatamente, non gli mancavano.  
Nonostante fosse lì ormai da alcuni giorni, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quella città fosse così fiorente, letteralmente un’autentica oasi del gioco d’azzardo nel deserto. Come poteva la gente accettare con tanta tranquillità il fatto di perdere soldi in quella robaccia? Certo, a Jiraiya sarebbe piaciuto e non poco essere in quel posto, una volta tanto il destino aveva deciso di essere clemente con lui, altrimenti la missione si sarebbe complicata e non di poco. Il telefono vibrò, lo stava avvisando che era quasi vicino alla fermata che gli interessava. Spinse il pulsante per prenotarla. Inspirò ed espirò lentamente, quello che stava per affrontare non gli piaceva per niente. Si guardò intorno, per essere in pieno centro la zona non era messa bene, le facciate dei palazzi che svettavano prepotenti contro il cielo, erano molto deteriorate e le insegne di molti negozi erano malandate. Ma la cosa non lo preoccupava più di tanto, la sua attenzione era focalizzata nel cercare un piccolo negozio di informatica. Le ricerche, durate diversi giorni, avevano dato i loro frutti. Diede uno sguardo sullo smartphone per ricontrollare il civico, quello che cercava era qualche metro più avanti. Dopo una breve camminata arrivò davanti alla porta del negozietto che gli interessava, fatiscente anche quella. Si chiese come diavolo poteva aver accettato di vivere in quel buco dimenticato da Dio.

Sakura Haruno se lo sentiva che quello era il giorno sbagliato per arrivare tardi a lavoro, non che fosse una ritardataria abitudinaria, tutt’altro, le piaceva arrivare puntuale ad ogni appuntamento, se non in anticipo. Quella era stata una mattinata particolare, eufemismo di una notte travagliata, passata sulla tazza del wc a rimettere anche l’anima. Nessun malessere dovuto al cibo ingerito la sera prima, almeno se lo si intende come qualcosa di solido. Però, tecnicamente, anche l’alcool è un alimento, visto che ha un buon potere calorico, e lei, la sera precedente, ne aveva un tantino abusato; se per un tantino abusato, ovviamente, si intende una sbornia di dimensioni bibliche. Si sentiva tutta indolenzita e la testa le pulsava dolorosamente, ma doveva sbrigarsi, quelle dieci chiamate, a cui malauguratamente non aveva risposto e che aveva ricevuto da parte della sua professoressa, nonché suo capo, le avevano messo addosso uno stato di agitazione non indifferente. Salì le scale che portavano all’ufficio alla massima velocità e al maggior sforzo che le sue gambe le consentivano, rischiando non poche volte una caduta rovinosa. Arrivò finalmente davanti alla fatidica porta, aveva il cuore a mille e il fiatone; senza indugiare oltre aprì l’uscio. L’espressione che aveva la vecchia Tsunade Senju non presagiva nulla di buono ma, nonostante tutto, non un filo di rughe poteva intravedersi su quel volto. Com’era possibile che quell’ultra cinquantenne fosse del tutto immune allo scorrere del tempo? Come faceva il suo seno, una sesta coppa D, ad essere ancora ben sodo come quello di una ventenne? Come poteva la sua bionda chioma ad essere così lucente e in perfetto ordine ogni giorno? Scacciò quelle stupide domande dalla testa, non era il momento adatto. Eppure, ogni volta che la vedeva, ovvero ogni giorno, le ritornavano puntualmente in mente. Chiuse lentamente la porta, come a voler ritardare il più possibile l’inevitabile sfuriata che l’avrebbe colpita.  
“Hai esattamente cinque secondi per trovare una scusa plausibile per il tuo ritardo mostruoso” disse la donna visibilmente alterata.  
“Ecco io…”  
“Tu?” La incalzò la bionda.  
“Io…io”.  
“Sono già passati quattro secondi, faresti meglio a giocarti l’ultimo in un modo migliore.”  
“Ieri sera ho esagerato con l’alcool e stamattina non ho sentito la sveglia…”  
Vide la sua professoressa alzare il sopracciglio destro in un modo quasi innaturale, se la situazione non fosse stata seria si sarebbe messa a ridere.  
“Dimmi, per caso, in un modo del tutto casuale, ha a che fare con il tuo quasi marito, nonché ex fidanzato?”  
Il silenzio che seguì quella domanda, accompagnato dalla testa china di Sakura, fu una risposta molto eloquente. Tsunade si portò la mano al viso, incredula. L’ira che aveva provato poco prima verso la sua discepola, fu sostituita da una rabbia cieca verso Sasuke Uchiha, ovvero quel “grandissimo stronzo”, come amava definirlo lei, dell’ex della sua miglior allieva, nonché pupilla.  
“Quante volte devo ripeterti che struggersi per quel grandissimo deficiente è la cosa peggiore che possa fare a te stessa?”  
“Professoressa, vede, io…”.  
“Nessuna scusa Sakura, lasciarvi è stata un’autentica fortuna!”  
“Se per lasciata intende scaricata una settimana prima del matrimonio, allora sì, sono stata proprio fortunata.” Disse sarcasticamente.  
“Preferivi scoprire dopo il matrimonio che ti tradiva con un’altra?” ribatté acidamente la donna più anziana.  
“No…” rispose flebilmente.  
“Allora smettila di piangerti addosso, ormai sono passati quasi sei mesi. Sei una donna bella, ma soprattutto estremamente intelligente. Vedrai che c’è qualcuno lì fuori che non vede l’ora di conoscerti e passare la vita assieme a te!” Accarezzò il volto della sua allieva. “Bene, visto che il ritardo è giustificato a causa del traffico e siamo in super ritardo, direi di andare direttamente alla _morgue_ , saltando la nostra colazione rituale.”  
“La morgue? Ma non sono specializzata in medicina forense!”  
“Lo so, ma Shizune ha bisogno di aiuto, quindi ti tocca venire.”  
Sakura deglutì nervosamente. Nonostante fosse un medico, la vista di un cadavere riusciva ancora a disturbarla, preferiva di gran lunga aver a che fare con i pazienti, ma Tsunade era sta inamovibile. Mentre si avviava con il suo mentore verso la sala per le autopsie, sentiva la nausea sconvolgerle lo stomaco.  


Kakashi constatò che l’interno del negozio di elettronica in cui era entrato era in perfetta sintonia con l’esterno. Si guardò intorno, sugli scaffali era presente merce vecchia già di diversi anni. Lo spesso strato di polvere confermava quella prima impressione, per non parlare dell’ordine, completamente assente. Aguzzò la vista in quel marasma per vedere se vi fosse qualcuno. Osservò che al bancone vi era un ragazzo dai capelli rossi, con degli occhi azzurri contornati da profonde occhiaie e con un tatuaggio sulla parte sinistra della fronte. Mentre si avvicinava alla postazione, constatò che il ragazzo lo guardava con un’espressione indifferente, come se la sua presenza in quell’ambiente non fosse significante. Di rimando lui contraccambiò quello sguardo, sfoderando una delle sue migliori espressioni neutre, di certo un ragazzino non poteva intimidirlo.  
“Cerco Naruto Uzumaki, so che lavora in questo negozio, potresti gentilmente chiamarlo?”  
Il ragazzo continuò a ignorarlo, cosa che lo irritò non poco, ma doveva mantenere la calma, per la buona riuscita della missione, d’altronde, nessuno gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato facile. Riprovò a formulare la domanda, ma il risultato rimase identico, il ragazzo rimane impassibile, cose se la sua figura fosse stata evanescente. Mandò tutti i suoi buoni propositi a farsi benedire, in un impeto di rabbia gli afferrò il braccio, che era posato comodamente sul bancone. Finalmente ottenne la reazione sperata, vide l’espressione del ragazzo farsi dura, ostile.  
“Fossi in te mollerei la presa su quel braccio, almeno se ci tieni ad uscire con le ossa tutte integre da questo posto.” Lo avvertì una voce proveniente dal laboratorio, situato dietro il bancone.  
“Vedo che ti sei deciso ad uscire allo scoperto” disse Kakashi, lasciando andare il braccio del ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
“Scusami se non muoio dalla voglia di rivederti” rispose un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri, con una voce pieno di risentimento “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Ti cercavo”.  
“Questo è evidente, ma ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Abbiamo un problema. Vorrei parlarti in privato.”  
“Gaara è una persona di cui mi fido ciecamente. Se desideri tanto parlarmi devi farlo in sua presenza.”  
L’uomo guardò lo strano duo che aveva di fronte, alzò le braccia come ad indicare la resa a quelle condizioni. Se Naruto aveva detto che dello strano ragazzo rosso ci si poteva fidare, non vi era motivo di dubitare. Aveva fiducia in quello che un tempo era stato il suo allievo.  
“Come vuoi tu, per me non ci sono problemi. Come ho già detto abbiamo un problema e tu sei l’unico capace di risolverlo.”  
“Se pensavi di venire qui e fare qualche complimento, che per altro poco si adatta al tuo stile, e convincermi a tornare, ti sbagli di grosso, io a Kumogakure non ci torno.”  
“Nessuno ha parlato di Kumo, non siamo più operativi lì, siamo andati via di da poco più di un anno, poco dopo che tu sei andato via ci siamo trasferiti. La nostra sede attuale è Konoha.”  
Vide gli occhi sgranarsi dallo stupore, sapeva molto bene del suo particolare rapporto con quella città, ed era a conoscenza di quanto lui non ci volesse mettere più piede.  
“Devi essere completamento impazzito per venire qui e chiedermi di rientrare nei ranghi e, a Konoha addirittura. Non se ne parla minimamente, la questione si chiude qui.” Diede le spalle al suo interlocutore pronto a tornare in laboratorio.  
“Aspetta, c’è altro che devo dirti.”  
“Cosa non ti è chiaro? Ho detto chiaramente che la questione finisce qui.”  
“Non riguarda il motivo per cui sono venuto qui. È per ciò che è successo un anno e mezzo fa.”  
Naruto lo guardò con uno sguardo pieno di rabbia, non lo aveva mai visto così, ma capiva che far riferimento ad un certo evento non poteva che causare rabbia e dolore.  
“Ricordi cosa ti dissi il primo giorno di addestramento?”  
 _“Di certo, in questo mondo, chi infrange le regole è feccia. Ma quelli che abbandonano i compagni sono peggio della feccia._ ” Rispose il biondo con tono sprezzante.  
“Esattamente. Io sono peggio della feccia.” Vide il biondo sgranare gli occhi. “Un anno e mezzo fa dovevo esserti vicino come maestro e come amico; avrei potuto, anzi, avrei dovuto fare di più e invece non ho fatto nulla…per quanto tardive, voglio porgerti le mie scuse.”   
Portò una mano alla tasca destra del giubbotto che indossava e tirò fuori una lettera.  
“È di Jiraiya, mi ha detto di consegnartela, sono all’oscuro del suo contenuto” e poggiò il plico sul bancone. “Io sarò fuori al locale per la prossima ora. Se scaduto quel tempo non sarai uscito, prenderò atto della tua decisione e ritornerò a Konoha, è stato un piacere rivederti Naruto.”  
L’ora era quasi scaduta. Cominciò a mettere lo zaino in spalla, per potersi così avviare verso la fermata del bus, quando sentì la porta del negozio aprirsi. Vide nella mano destra del suo ex allievo il suo ormai storico borsone, di un colore improbabile: arancio e nero.  
“Sei sicuro della scelta che hai fatto Naruto?”  
“Sarà meglio sbrigarsi” rispose in un tono asciutto. “Se non riusciamo a prendere l’autobus che passa fra dieci minuti, saremo costretti a rimanere due ore sotto il sole ad aspettarne un altro e non ne ho voglia.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**  
  


Sakura odiava con tutta sé stessa stare in quel luogo, ovvero la sala per le autopsie. Quell’odore di disinfettante misto alla formaldeide la disgustava. Era abituata all’odore dell’antisettico fra le corsie dell’ospedale, ma lì, nella morgue, per lei assumeva una percezione particolarmente negativa. Salutò con un cenno della testa Shizune, la responsabile del reparto, che si trovava vicino al bancone autoptico. Temeva che se avesse aperto bocca, la nausea che accusava si sarebbe trasformata in qualcos’altro. Lentamente si avvicinò, il cadavere era ancora ricoperto con un lenzuolo bianco, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, aveva ancora qualche attimo di tregua. La vecchia Tsunade tirò all’improvviso il telo, lo vide e lo stomaco cominciò a contorcersi violentemente. Aveva bisogno di un lavandino. Cominciò a correre verso il fondo della stanza, sentiva che i conati di vomito si facevano sempre più aggressivi. Riuscì finalmente ad individuarlo e cominciò a rimettere quel poco di alcool che le era rimasto della sera precedente.  
“Mi devi cinquanta euro Tsunade” Disse la responsabile con un’aria trionfante. “Come previsto è durata meno di cinque secondi”.  
La bionda imprecò, odiava perdere una scommessa, cosa che accadeva spesso. Irritata, tirò fuori la banconota e la passò all’assistente. Guardò con aria torva la sua pupilla, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara.  
“Allora, cosa mi sai dire? Hai qualche informazione più dettagliata su questa salma?”  
“Il soggetto era un uomo di trent’anni, che godeva di un’ottima salute. Vista la massa muscolare e la bassa percentuale di grasso, si può dire che fosse un tipo sportivo, probabilmente un body builder. Dalla temperatura del fegato sono riuscita a risalire all’incirca all’ora della sua morte; questa è avvenuta tra le ventidue e le ventidue e trenta. Quindi la tua supposizione era giusta. È corretta anche la tua ipotesi sulla causa della morte, ovvero per dissanguamento, anche se sarebbe ugualmente morto, prima di esser sezionato.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Prima che venissero recisi completamente i suoi arti, testa compresa, il soggetto in questione aveva subito delle forti percosse. Guarda questi lividi sul busto e sulla testa. Era difficile individuarli sul momento, poiché ricoperti completamente di sangue. Dopo il lavaggio del corpo è stato facile individuarli. L’assassino si è divertito a massacrarlo e poi a sezionarlo. Un autentico macellaio.”  
“Mio Dio…”  
“Sapeva molto bene cosa fare per ridurlo in quello stato, per poi divertirsi con il suo corpo. I tagli sono netti, precisi, non vi è un filo di sbavatura. Chiunque sia, è un autentico figlio di puttana fuori di testa.”  
“Ipotesi sull’arma utilizzata?”  
“Un oggetto molto affilato con una lama non più lunga di sessanta centimetri. Mentre, per quanto riguarda le varie contusioni…è stato massacrato a mani nude.”  
“Quindi ci sono tracce dell’assassino!”  
“No, ho controllato ovunque, nessuna traccia. Lo ripeto, è un tipo che sa cosa fare.”  
“Sei riuscita a scoprire chi fosse?”  
“No, ho provato ad inserire le sue impronte nel database, ma non risulta nulla. Ho provato a incrociare altri dati biologici in altre banche dati, ma nulla. Questo individuo è un perfetto sconosciuto.”  
“Maledizione!” imprecò la bionda.  
“Non ho intenzione di darmi per vinta. Nessuno uccide per poi non lasciare alcuna traccia. A costo di rivoltarlo daccapo come un calzino, ti giuro che troverò qualcosa.”  
“Grazie, Shizune.”  
“Sakura, se hai finito di rimettere quel poco di alcool che ti era rimasto in corpo, direi che è ora di risalire.”  
L’allieva la guardò in tralice. Altro che mano, quella strega l’aveva presa per i fondelli. Si ripulì la bocca con un tovagliolo e si avviò verso l’uscita.  
“Hai intenzione di tenermi il muso per tutto il tragitto, oppure ti va di fare attività più ricreative, come ad esempio parlare?”  
“È stato ingiusto da parte sua, sa molto bene quanto non sopporti la vista di certe cose.”  
“Sei un medico!”  
“Specializzata in medicina interna.” Urlò.  
“E poi dovevo fartela pagare per il tuo ritardo, no?” disse divertita la bionda.  
La guardò in malo modo. Stava per risponderle, quando notò alcune sue tirocinanti camminare per il corridoio, con aria afflitta.  
“Buongiorno ragazze, come mai quelle espressioni?”  
“È mercoledì...” risposero desolate in coro.  
“E quindi?”  
“Seconda lezione della settimana con il vecchio Sarutobi “  
Sakura ridacchiò, ricordava benissimo quanto potessero essere noiose le lezioni di informatica dell’anziano professore. Ore ed ore di noiose nozioni, per soli tre miseri CFU.  
“Buona fortuna ragazze. Cercate di non addormentarvi durante la spiegazione. Ah, quasi dimenticavo, per questa settimana non farete tirocinio con me, bensì con la dottoressa Ino Yamanaka. Noi ci vediamo direttamente mercoledì prossimo.”  
Le ragazze annuirono con la testa. Le vide andare via. Si guardò intorno per capire dove fosse finito il suo mentore. Lo trovò vicino la porta del bar e le indicava di avvicinarsi. La raggiunse.  
“Devi offrirmi un’abbondante colazione, visto i soldi che mi hai fatto perdere.”  
Sakura si portò una mano al capo. Il suo già esile conto bancario sarebbe stato messo a durissima prova.

  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu tutt’altro che piacevole. Non per la durata del volo o per la poca comodità del mezzo, anzi, in tutto erano all’incirca due ore di viaggio e i posti in prima classe erano stati una sorpresa molto gradita. In pieno stile Jiraiya, un tipo a cui non piaceva certo badare a spese. Mille pensieri scorrevano nella sua testa. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi della sua decisione. Che fosse stata avventata? Eppure, il contenuto di quella lettera…certo, non credeva che tutto ciò che fosse scritto corrispondesse alla realtà, ma se fosse stata vera, anche solo la più piccola parte…La voce dell’hostess all’altoparlante lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri, invitava i passeggeri a mettersi la cintura, in quanto prossimi alla fase di atterraggio. Guardò Kakashi che era a seduto al suo fianco. Nonostante lo conoscesse da diverso tempo, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come riuscisse a immergersi completamente nella lettura di quella schifezza di libri per adulti, in qualsiasi momento a lui utile. Guardò la copertina per leggere il titolo, _“La violenza della pomiciata”_ , roteò gli occhi, per giunta il best seller scritto da quel vecchio pervertito del suo ex capo, nonché mentore ai tempi dell’agenzia. Forse quella era stata, veramente, una pessima decisione.  
Il clima mite di aprile di Konoha, accompagnato dal caldo ma non cocente sole pomeridiano, sembrava dargli un caloroso bentornato. L’abbondante nevicata, di qualche giorno prima, era un ricordo lontano. Peccato che lui si sentisse completamente fuori posto. Una macchina nera li stava già aspettando, per portarli alla sede operativa dell’agenzia. Il traffico era abbastanza intenso a quell’ora, molte persone stavano uscendo dagli uffici per ritornare alle loro abitazioni o per prendersi un aperitivo con i proprio amici, dopo una lunga giornata lavorativa. Mentre guardava la città, attraverso il finestrino oscurato dell’auto, si trovò ad ammettere che durante la sua assenza fosse molto cambiata, decisamente in meglio. I palazzi vecchi e deteriorati avevano ceduto il passo ad edifici moderni e splendenti, che la proiettavano verso un futuro luminoso. Stentava quasi a riconoscerla.   
“Sai di cosa vuole parlarmi?”  
“Non sono autorizzato a discuterne.”  
“Però, ti era consentito scoprire dov’ero.” Ribatté seccato il biondo.  
“Non ne avevo bisogno, l’agenzia sapeva bene dov’eri finito. Non ha mai smesso di monitorarti, dal giorno in cui te ne sei andato. La parte difficile era capire dove ti fossi nascosto di preciso.”  
“Che cosa?” latrò Naruto “Come diavolo vi siete permessi? Io ho dato le dimissioni. Avete spiato un normale cittadino. Voi non avete il senso della misura. Io vi denuncio! Vi distruggo!”  
“Vedo che la calma continua ad essere una delle tue virtù” ironizzò il suo ex-maestro. “E comunque, non sei un normale cittadino.”  
“Ti sbagli, come ti ho già detto, ho dato le dimissioni, quindi, voi non avevate nessun diritto di spiarmi!”  
“Hai ragione, lo hai fatto. Ma Jiraiya non le ha mai ratificate, ergo, sei ancora un agente.”  
Il volto di del biondo assunse dapprima un’espressione sconvolta, per poi passare alla pura rabbia. Stava per iniziare a inveire violentemente, quando fu bloccato da Kakashi.  
“Non ne sapevo nulla neanche io. Me lo ha rivelato poco prima di mandarti a prendere. Se ti può consolare, neppure io sono contento di questa cosa. Però, conoscendolo, avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi. Hai passato molto tempo con lui, sai benissimo che non fa mosse avventate, anche se le apparenze potrebbero lasciar pensare il contrario. Concedigli il beneficio del dubbio.”  
Vide l’espressione del suo ex-allievo rilassarsi. Sapeva che non avrebbe mosso un dito contro Jiraiya, nonostante la veemenza delle parole usate poco prima.  
Per Jiraiya, Naruto, era come un figlio, mentre per Naruto, Jiraiya, era come un secondo padre. All’interno dell’agenzia non aveva mai visto instaurarsi un rapporto del genere, ma doveva ammettere che il suo allievo era una persona speciale. Anche lui, che era considerato quasi un automa privo di sentimenti, sentiva di voler bene a quel ragazzo, e le scuse che aveva posto qualche ora prima, un fatto più unico che raro, ne era la prova lampante.  
L’autista segnalò che erano arrivati a destinazione.   
Il biondo rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere dov’erano e la struttura davanti a sé. Nonostante la luce fosse ormai fioca, poiché il sole era ormai calato, nella sua mente erano molto vividi i ricordi legati a quei luoghi, anche se aveva frequentato per poco tempo quei posti.  
“Perché siamo qui, nel campus universitario? E cos’è questa struttura?”  
“Questa” e Kakashi indicò l’edificio “tecnicamente è la sede del centro nazionale della ricerca scientifica e biomedica, e in parte realmente lo è, almeno nella parte visibile della struttura. Poi ci sono i tre piani interrati che, ufficialmente, servono a contenere tutto il materiale scientifico per la ricerca e i vari server. Ufficiosamente, è il cervello della “Radice”. Poi ci sono, e bada bene, questa è un’informazione strettamente riservata, altri piani sotterranei, accessibili solo a noi dell’agenzia.”  
“Se vuoi nascondere una cosa, mettila bene in vista” disse sarcasticamente il biondo.   
“Vedo che ricordi ancora bene i miei insegnamenti.” Ribatté il maestro “Andiamo, Jiraiya ci aspetta.”  
L’ufficio era spazioso ed arredato con mobili ed oggetti di valore. Tipico del modo di essere del suo mentore. Solo la segretaria che, se non ricordava male, lavorava da diversi anni per lui, non era in sintonia con la personalità di chi dirigeva quel posto. Una donna sulla quarantina, né bella né brutta, con poco seno e un fondoschiena normale. Fosse stato per il vecchio pervertito, l’assistente sarebbe stata presa direttamente sfogliando una rivista per adulti. Fortunatamente, non si occupava lui dei colloqui di lavoro e di valutare i vari curricula, anche se nei suoi riguardi, invece, aveva fatto un’eccezione.   
Lo vide indaffarato vicino alla scrivania, non era cambiato molto in quell’anno e mezzo in cui non si erano visti. Soltanto i capelli, ormai, erano diventati completamente bianchi ed erano ulteriormente cresciuti. Come li vide, smise di fare ciò in cui era immerso e cominciò ad avvicinarsi ai suoi due ospiti.  
“Naruto, ragazzo m…”  
Un pugno diretto sul naso interruppe il suo saluto e lo spedì a terra.  
“Questo è per non aver accettato le mie dimissioni” disse il biondo, visibilmente alterato.  
“Come…” poi si voltò verso Kakashi e lo guardò in tralice. “Avevi proprio la necessità di spifferare tutto?”  
“Non l’hai classificata come informazione riservata” pronunciò il diretto interessato, con un tono molto innocente.  
Jiraiya si limitò a scuotere la testa, sapeva che cercare di spuntarla con il suo miglior agente era una battaglia persa in partenza.  
“Naruto, come volevo dirti, prima di dimostrarmi che la tua forza non è minimamente variata, sono contento di vederti.”  
“Io molto meno”.  
“Credimi, se la situazione non lo avesse richiesto non ti avrei disturbato…”  
“Cosa è successo?”   
“Non gli hai detto nulla?” disse il direttore rivolgendosi a Kakashi.   
“Hai classificato tu le informazioni come di livello S…”   
Il capo dell’agenzia si portò una mano al viso, quell’uomo sapeva essere veramente irritante quando voleva.  
“C’è stato un omicidio, un'autentica mattanza, in una delle stanze server dove vengono convogliati i dati sensibili dell’agenzia.”  
“Quindi? Non mi occupo di omicidi.”  
“Infatti, non sei qui per questo motivo. Crediamo che ci sia stata una fuga di dati.”  
“Avete controllato il sistema?”  
“Si, e non risulta nessuna anomalia.”  
“Allora non capisco cosa ci faccia qui”.  
“Non sono convinto di ciò e tu sei l’unico che può dar conferma ai miei sospetti”.  
“Se il sistema non ha riportato nulla di anomalo, allora non c’è stata nessuna fuga di dati.” Asserì seccato il biondo.  
“Non dire cazzate Naruto, tu sei il più grande hacker in circolazione, meglio conosciuto come la Volpe. Uno che all’età di sedici anni ha hackerato i server della difesa, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Ci hanno impiegato mesi per individuarti e altrettanti per risalire alla tua identità.”  
“Già, e quando mi avete preso mi avete dato due possibilità: unirmi a voi o passare il resto della mia vita in carcere.”   
“Bhe, non mi sembra che ti sia dispiaciuto unirti a noi. Sei diventato il nostro miglior analista e uno dei nostri agenti operativi più abili, al pari di Kakashi. Ma non sono qui per rivangare i tempi passati. Per caso, hai letto la lettera?”  
“Si, il contenuto corrisponde al vero?”  
“Ti ho mai mentito?”  
“No.”  
“Se decidi di accettare questo caso, quello che ti ho promesso sarà vero. Ti garantirò tutti i livelli di accesso di cui avrai bisogno, per controllare ed esaminare qualsiasi dato dell’agenzia di cui necessiti.”  
“Quindi…”  
“Potrai anche dedicarti a quell’indagine che ti negai un anno e mezzo fa.”  
“Perché ora?”  
“Ho commesso un errore nei tuoi confronti e voglio rimediare, e poi…non passa giorno che non pensi a quella ra…”  
“Basta così” disse il biondo con tono pieno di risentimento.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo.”  
“Ho detto basta così. Accetto le tue scuse e l’incarico, ma non provare mai più a parlare di lei, chiaro?”  
“Chiarissimo.”  
“Quale sarà la mia copertura?”  
“Nessuna, sarai te stesso.”  
Naruto lo guardò sorpreso.  
“Me stesso? E come faccio ad accedere a questa struttura se sono semplicemente me stesso.”  
“Hai una laurea in informatica o ricordo male?”  
“Si, l’ho presa mentre mi addestravo con voi.”  
“Appunto. Da lunedì, sarai il nuovo docente di sistemi informatici presso questa università. Prenderai il posto del vecchio Sarutobi, che non vede l’ora di andare in pensione.”  
“Ma se non ho partecipato a nessun concorso?!”  
“Invece si” e gli mostrò un foglio con la graduatoria del concorso per professore di seconda fascia. “Complimenti, sei arrivato primo.”   
“Ma è falso.”  
“Per niente, il documento è originale, il rettore stesso dell’università l’ha firmato.”  
“Non ci posso credere…”  
“E potrà essere veramente il tuo lavoro se lo vorrai, ovviamente, ad incarico terminato.”  
“Grazie” balbettò il biondo.  
“Ah, c’è un’ultima novità. Al termine della missione consegnerò le tue dimissioni.”  
“Cos…”  
“Meriti di essere felice e, finché sguazzerai in questa fogna e sarei costretto ad essere a contatto con questa merda, difficilmente lo sarai. Ora, puoi anche andare. Kakashi tu rimani qui, ho alcune cose di cui discutere con te.”  
Naruto cominciò ad avviarsi verso la porta, era quasi arrivato quando sentì Jiraiya che lo chiamava.  
“Un’ultima cosa...Bentornato, mi sei mancato.”  
Sorrise. Forse la sua permanenza a Konoha non sarebbe stata così disastrosa, o almeno così si augurava.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V  
  
**

Jiraiya gli aveva dato un giorno libero, per permettergli di sistemare tutte le sue cose, nella casa che gli aveva messo a disposizione. Il trasloco era durato meno del previsto, solo una mattinata, non aveva molto di suo, non gli interessava accumulare roba. Finito di sistemare quel poco che aveva, decise di uscire di casa. Pensò di andare a trovare i suoi genitori, erano quasi due anni che non li vedeva. L’ultimo loro incontro risaliva a quando risiedeva ancora a Kumo. Li aveva invitati per chiedere consiglio su una faccenda importante. Poi, nell’ultimo anno e mezzo il vuoto; inframmezzato da qualche breve chiamata e da qualche fugace messaggio. Per carità, non che i suoi vecchi fossero persone assenti, tutt’altro, ma il dolore che aveva vissuto lo aveva portato ad allontanarsi da tutto e tutti.  
Giunse davanti la palazzina dove abitavano i suoi. Nonostante Konoha fosse pesantemente cambiata in quei lunghi dieci anni, quella parte della città era riuscita a mantenere il suo vecchio aspetto. Si sentì leggermente rincuorato; quel repentino cambiamento, seguito da tutte quelle novità, lo aveva un po’ scombussolato. Il fatto che quel luogo non fosse cambiato, gli permetteva di aggrapparsi a quel briciolo di ricordi felici che gli rimanevano e di non sentirsi un’entità a parte, in quella che era la sua città natale, anche se aveva dei forti dubbi sull’ultima affermazione.  
Ebbe fortuna, la porta dell’atrio era già aperta, la sorpresa sarebbe riuscita perfettamente. Salì velocemente le scale che portavano al quarto piano, dove era sito l’appartamento dei suoi. Nonostante la rapidità con cui aveva affrontato quella serie di gradini, notò che non aveva minimamente il fiatone. Nonostante ultimamente si fosse allenato poco, il suo fisico riusciva a reggere ancora bene uno sforzo prolungato. Arrivò davanti all’uscio, notò con piacere che, sebbene fosse lì da diversi lustri, non era cambiato, sempre di quell’improbabile colore rosso.  
Provò a sentire se dall’interno della casa provenissero dei rumori, ma tutto taceva. Una sgradevole sensazione si fece largo in lui, che avesse scelto il momento sbagliato? Che fossero via per qualche motivo? Bussò. Sentì un rumore di passi provenire dall’interno, tirò un sospiro di sollievo ma, in contemporanea, sentì i battiti del cuore accelerare.  
Una donna di una incredibile bellezza, nonostante avesse superato da poco i cinquant’anni, dal fisico tonico ed asciutto, con una folta chioma rosso fuoco, che scendeva fluente per tutta la schiena, con degli incredibili occhi blu scuro screziati da venature grigie, aprì la porta. Rimase senza fiato nel vedere chi avesse bussato alla sua porta. Lo abbracciò.  
“Naruto!” disse la donna in lacrime.  
Il ragazzo ricambiò quell’abbraccio, gli era mancato sprofondare in quella stretta rassicurante.  
“Minato” urlò piena di felicità la donna “vieni a vedere chi è venuto a trovarci!”  
Un uomo, dai capelli color del grano e dai limpidi occhi azzurri, si avvicinò all’ingresso. Un’espressione di stupore fece capolino sul suo viso, poi si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo strinse forte a sé.  
Naruto rimase stupito nell’osservare, come poco erano cambiati i suoi genitori, in quel lasso di tempo in cui non si erano visti. Sembrava che il tempo per loro non fosse mai passato. I capelli avevano ancora il loro colore naturale, anche se qualche filo d’argento lo si poteva notare e, qualche ruga si era fatta largo sui loro volti. Ma, tralasciando questi piccoli particolari, conservavano ancora un aspetto giovanile, li si poteva tranquillamente scambiare per una coppia di quarantenni.  
Entrò in casa, notò che, a parte qualche mobile e qualche altro piccolo particolare, aveva conservato le stesse sembianze di quando era andato via. Si accomodò sul divano presente in cucina.  
“Mamma, papà, io vorrei chiedervi sc…”  
La mano della donna corse veloce a chiudergli la bocca.  
“Non hai nulla di cui scusarti!”  
“Dici? Non mi sono fatto sentire per quasi due anni. Direi che ho tutto il diritto di sentirmi in colpa e chiedere scusa.”  
“È dovere di un genitore aspettare ed avere fiducia in un figlio.” rispose con calma l’uomo. “E poi, anche noi, insomma…”  
“Voi non avete nessuna colpa! Sono io che mi sono chiuso come un riccio, allontanandomi da tutto e tutti. Voi ci avete provato…mi rifiutavo di rispondere alle vostre chiamate.”  
“Naruto stavi passando un brutto periodo” e la madre lo guardò dritto negli occhi “Direi che lo stai passando tutt’ora.”  
“Cosa? Come puoi affermare una cosa del genere?”  
“Sei mio figlio, mi basta guardarti negli occhi per capire se qualcosa non va. Dimentichi sempre che ti ho portato in grembo per nove mesi.”  
Sorrise, aveva smesso di contare da un pezzo quante volte avesse sentito quella battuta.  
“Perché sei tornato? Dopo il…dopo l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, eri inamovibile sulla tua decisione di non ritornare.”  
“Scommetto che è opera di Jiraiya” disse il padre.  
Il ragazzo non rimase sorpreso dalla deduzione, visto che, aveva messo a corrente i suoi genitori del suo lavoro.  
Ciò che non sapeva, è che, anche il suo papà, in gioventù, aveva fatto parte dell’agenzia e, a detta di Jiraiya, che era stato il suo addestratore, il miglior agente che avesse mai visto. Inoltre, era l’unico uomo a cui era stato concesso di dimettersi senza subire nessuna conseguenza. La causa delle sue dimissioni era stata una donna, sua moglie.  
Kushina era una abile informatica che aveva attirato l’attenzione di un’organizzazione terroristica. Su di lei era stata posta una taglia stratosferica, per essere rapita e portata al cospetto dei criminali. Minato era stato incaricato, dall’agenzia, di sgominare l’organizzazione e di mettere in salvo la risorsa. All’inizio della missione credeva di aver a che fare con un noioso nerd. Peccato che, quando la vide, il suo cuore fece un triplo salto mortale nel petto e i suoi occhi non facevano che fissare quei fluenti capelli rossi. Si era innamorato perdutamente di quella donna a prima vista; con il prolungarsi dell’incarico l’impressione era diventata certezza e, cosa più bella, lei ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Dopo la fine della missione decise di presentare le sue dimissioni, non voleva mettere nuovamente la donna in pericolo a causa del suo lavoro. Jiraiya, stranamente, aveva accettato le sue dimissioni senza controbattere. L’unico favore che gli aveva chiesto, era di non fare mai menzione, con nessuno, dei suoi trascorsi con “La Radice”. Dopo poco le aveva chiesto di sposarlo e Naruto era il frutto del loro amore. Avevano raccontato a loro figlio la storia del loro amore diverse volte, ma non facendo mai menzione dei loro trascorsi con l’agenzia. Avevano taciuto su una parte del loro passato. Anche quando Jiraiya venne a bussare alla loro porta per dire cosa, il loro amato “bambino”, avesse combinato e che, appena fosse diventato maggiorenne avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con l’organizzazione. Saperlo con “La Radice” li preoccupava molto, ma al tempo stesso erano sicuri che il vecchio pervertito, come adoravano chiamarlo, lo avrebbe messo sotto la sua ala protettiva e che non gli avrebbe mai fatto correre rischi eccessivi. Inoltre, sapevano che, al momento giusto, avrebbe trovato il modo per svincolarlo. Avrebbero rotto quella promessa solo in casi di estrema necessità.  
Invece Naruto, con loro era stato sempre un libro aperto. Li aveva messi al corrente della sua scelta e, anche se non scendeva mai nei dettagli e, nel limite del possibile, li metteva sempre a conoscenza della sua attività, per non farli preoccupare eccessivamente; anche se, molto raramente, il suo capo lo mandava in missione sul campo; lo preferiva dietro lo schermo di un pc ad analizzare i dati. Tranne per quella missione di due anni addietro…  
“Ci hai preso in pieno papà.”   
“Puoi dirci qualcosa in merito, oppure sono informazioni strettamente confidenziali?”  
Raccontò loro, ciò che poteva del suo nuovo incarico.  
“Quindi, il posto di professore universitario potrebbe diventare reale, quando riuscirai a sbrogliare la situazione…” disse la madre.  
“Esattamente.”  
“E hai già deciso se accettarlo quel posto, una volta che tutto sarà finito?” chiese speranzosa. Saperlo lì a Konoha, vicino a lei, a loro, la riempiva di speranza e serenità.  
“Non ancora, non so.”  
“Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve” proferì l’uomo; guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dalla moglie “qualsiasi decisione prenderai, noi l’accetteremo e sosterremo.”  
“Grazie…ora devo andare, si è fatto tardi.”  
“Non vuoi rimanere per cena?” chiese la madre.  
“No, ho ancora altre faccende da sistemare. Vi prometto che una di queste sere vengo a cenare qui da voi.”  
L’accompagnarono verso l’uscita. Rimasero sulla soglia della porta, finché non sentirono il portone dell’androne chiudersi.  
“È duro il lavoro dei genitori, eh?” disse il biondo, stringendo forte la donna a sé.  
“È stato straziante, in quest’anno e mezzo, vederlo soffrire da lontano e non poterlo consolare. Vegliarlo, ma non poterlo toccare.”  
“Per quanto possa essere difficile, bisogna lasciargli fare le loro esperienze ed essere presenti quando chiedono aiuto.”  
“Ma lui non lo ha chiesto!”  
“Vero, ma già che sia venuto qui, a parlarci di questo, è un passo avanti. E poi…”  
“Poi, cosa?”  
“Lei è ancora qui. Se c’è una persona, che ci può restituire il Naruto che conosciamo, è lei.”  
“Dici? Dopo tutto quello che è successo? Non ne sarei così sicura.”  
“Non saprei, ma sono sicuro di una cosa: certi sentimenti non spariscono nel nulla.”  
La donna strinse l’uomo forte a sé, quella vicinanza le trasmetteva serenità e sicurezza. Minato le diede un bacio sul capo, tra i capelli che tanto amava. Chiusero la porta, con la speranza che il loro amato figlio, finalmente, avrebbe trovato la felicità.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Sakura era distrutta, quel fine settimana, alla convention di medicina interna tenutasi a Suna, su una nuova tecnica di intervento in caso di infarto, l’avevano letteralmente stremata. Fortunatamente, Tsunade le aveva concesso il lunedì libero per riprendersi. Si gettò di peso sul letto. Il suo sguardo corse verso la fotografia che aveva sul comodino. Ritraeva lei e il suo ex-ragazzo, durante una loro vacanza nel sud Italia. Si ritrovò a pensare al loro rapporto, al suo tradirla con un’altra donna, per giunta, medico anche lei ed alla scoperta del tutto una settimana prima del matrimonio. Non poté impedire ad una lacrima di scorrere liberamente sul suo viso. L’asciugò furiosamente. La sua professoressa aveva ragione, piangere e struggersi per quel “figlio di buona donna” non aveva senso, era solo lesivo verso sé stessa. Prese la fotografia e, con un lancio perfetto, la scagliò nel cestino della spazzatura. Eppure, non riusciva a sentirsi libera, soddisfatta. Le lacrime ripresero a scendere, ma questa volta non fece nulla per asciugarle. Rifletté su quella relazione che era durata quasi un decennio, si trovò a chiedersi se Sasuke l’avesse mai amata realmente, oppure se fosse stata solo una lunga illusione. Si ritrovò a pensare a tutti quegli anni. I primi appuntamenti, la bellezza di fare le cose con la persona che si ama, l’invidia provata dalle sue amiche nel vederla in coppia con il ragazzo più desiderato delle scuole superiori. Lei che lo aspettava sempre dopo ogni suo allenamento in palestra. Lei che non andava al cinema se a lui un film non piaceva. Lei che rinunciava a comprare un vestito, perché lui lo riteneva troppo corto. Lei che lo seguiva ovunque andasse, anche se quelle attività non le piacevano. Lei che era sempre pronta a sostenerlo, se qualcosa non andava bene in famiglia o con suo fratello. Lei che lo aveva aspettato un interno anno, quando aveva deciso di partire da solo per visitare nuovi posti. Lei che aveva dato anima e corpo per quella relazione. Posò il dorso della mano destra sugli occhi per coprirli, per cercare di nascondere a sé stessa quelle lacrime, amare. Si chiese se lui avesse mai provato a fare una delle tante cose per lei. La risposta fu impietosa. No. Solo all’inizio della relazione aveva mostrato un vago interesse per lei, per cosa faceva, per i suoi amici, per i suoi interessi. Poi, il disinteresse più totale. Quanto era stata sciocca a giustificarlo ogni volta. È il suo carattere si diceva, è una persona introversa si ripeteva. È un lupo solitario, replicava contro quella parte del suo istinto che, inutilmente, cercava di metterla in guardia. Bugie. Stupide, sciocche menzogne che raccontava a sé stessa, per non guardare in faccia la realtà. Da quando aveva smesso di vivere per le sue ambizioni, i suoi sogni, i suoi ideali, per seguire ciecamente quelli di un’altra persona? Com’era diventata l’ombra di sé stessa? Da quando, annullarsi, era diventato un prezzo ragionevolmente buono da pagare, per amare?   
Nel vorticare di quei pensieri, il volto di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi e dagli occhi azzurri, si fece largo. Le lacrime aumentarono. Nonostante avesse “l’amore”, in quegli anni gli era terribilmente mancato. La sua presenza rassicurante, i suoi sorrisi, l’essere costantemente positivo nonostante le avversità. L’essere complici, la sua imprevedibilità nell’affrontare i problemi della vita. Dentro di sé lo sentiva. Era lei la causa del suo allontanamento da Konoha. All’inizio non ci aveva quasi fatto caso; ma con il trascorrere del tempo, si era accorta che una parte della sua vita era cambiata, in peggio. Come quando si avverte ancora la presenza di un arto reciso, ma si è consapevoli che ormai non c’è più. Aveva cercato di contattarlo più volte in quegli anni. Dapprima aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma il numero non corrispondeva più alla sua utenza. Poi aveva provato tramite i canali social, ma sembrava come se non fosse mai esistito. Si era giocata la carta dei suoi genitori, ma si erano trincerati dietro un imbarazzato muro di silenzio. In tutti quegli anni, si era convinta che lui fosse voluto uscire dalla sua vita, senza un buon motivo. Si era rifiutata di vedere la verità. Solo ora, riusciva a vedere con chiarezza la morte nei suoi occhi, quando gli aveva confessato di amare Sasuke Uchiha, il suo migliore amico, suo “fratello”. Ora comprendeva la sofferenza che gli aveva procurato con quella stupida confessione. Aveva distrutto la sua vita, poteva sopportarlo, poteva biasimare solo sé stessa. Il male che inconsciamente aveva causato, a quello che lei reputava essere il suo migliore amico, no. Non riusciva a tollerarlo. Ormai era troppo tardi per chiedere scusa. Esausta si addormentò.

La raccolta dei dati era la parte che più odiava del suo lavoro, ma era ben consapevole che, fosse una parte determinante, nella buona riuscita di un’analisi corretta. Aveva passato tutto il fine settimana a lavorare, giorno e notte. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quanti caffè ed energizzanti aveva bevuto, con buona pace dei tic nervosi che gli erano venuti. Ma lui era fatto così, che si trattasse di un allenamento o di una missione, ci metteva tutto sé stesso, anche a costo di rimetterci fisicamente. Certo, se Jiraiya gli avesse facilitato un po’ la vita, sicuramente ci avrebbe messo meno tempo, ma non poteva fargliene una colpa. Aveva provato per portare a casa il risultato nel più breve tempo possibile. Aveva mosso tutte le leve immaginabili ma, la burocrazia, ha delle ragioni che la ragione fa fatica a comprendere. Nel suo caso, un’autorizzazione di massimo livello che, avrebbe impiegato giorni affinché fosse presa in esame e poi concessa. Ma lui, Naruto Uzumaki, non era mai stato un tipo a cui piaceva molto aspettare. Certo, gli mancavano un bel po’ di dati importanti, che avrebbe potuto ottenere, se solo avesse forzato la mano, ma preferiva non esagerare. Nello stato di subbuglio in cui si trovava l’agenzia, un tentativo, eufemismo di intromissione, brutale di accesso ai sistemi, avrebbe sortito un effetto contrario e in quel caso, avrebbe potuto dire addio alla piena autorizzazione e con quello alla sua personale indagine.  
Non che non fosse capace di penetrare un sistema senza far scattare gli allarmi, ma sapeva, molto bene che, sarebbe stato impossibile non lasciare tracce poiché, in quel momento, tutti i “fari” dell’agenzia illuminavano a giorno i dati che passavano per i server. Aveva preferito lavorare ai limiti della legalità, per ottenere alcuni dati che, gli avrebbero permesso di fare delle ipotesi più efficaci. Quei giorni di raccolta delle informazioni, gli avevano consentito di elaborare una duplice strategia su come affrontare il problema. Dapprima, aveva elaborato un software capace di analizzare in contemporanea le timbrature e i volti di chi obliterava, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare il giorno successivo per verificare se ciò che aveva creato funzionasse bene. Il secondo punto della strategia era capire come si fossero infiltrati nel sistema della portineria e ricercare eventuali tracce. Quella era la parte che lo preoccupava maggiormente. Dai primi dati che aveva potuto verificare, anche se incompleti, si era fatto un’idea abbastanza precisa. Non erano dei criminali informatici di basso livello. Sapevano come comportarsi, trovare una falla, nel loro piano, non sarebbe stato facile. Certo, il software in dotazione a quelle povere guardie giurate non era di certo il massimo della sicurezza. Soltanto ad un primo sguardo aveva trovato bug sulla sicurezza abbastanza preoccupanti. Per non parlare degli ID e delle password fornite al personale per accedere all’interfaccia grafica. Alla tenera età di otto anni era stato capace di creare chiavi d’accesso molto più complesse. Sorrise beffardo, probabilmente, mettere come parola di accesso il cognome di quegli operatori, avrebbe reso agli hacker la vita un tantino più complicata. Si stropicciò gli occhi con le mani, da quante ore era vicino a quello schermo? Troppe. Posò lo sguardo sull’orologio da polso. Un cronografo di gusto discutibile, poiché, il quadrante richiamava le fattezze di un rospo. Ma a lui piaceva. Vi era un particolare legame con quell’oggetto. Era il regalo che i suoi genitori gli avevano fatto appena compiuto sei anni. Nonostante ai suoi non mancassero certo i soldi, visto che suo padre era dirigente di una grande azienda di sicurezza, mentre sua madre una funzionaria di una multinazionale di informatica, non lo avevano mai viziato con regali costosi o facendolo “vivere sugli allori”. Gli avevano insegnato il senso del dovere. Sul lavorare duro, per migliorarsi costantemente. Solo su una cosa non avevano mai lesinato, sull’amore incondizionato che gli avevano costantemente fatto sentire per tutta la vita. Vide che era mezzanotte inoltrata, era meglio andare a coricarsi. Si doveva svegliare presto, il primo giorno da professore universitario lo aspettava e, di certo, non voleva fare brutte figure, come ad esempio arrivare in ritardo alla sua prima lezione.

Gli occhi le bruciavano, con il dorso della mano si asciugò una lacrima che le era sfuggita dall’occhio sinistro. Se ne pentì subito, il guanto in lattice non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l’irritazione. Se li sfilò, frustrata. Quel cadavere stava mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza, oltre che la sua autostima. Sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non tornava, che aveva tralasciato. Diamine lei era Shizune, la miglior anatomopatologa della nazione. Solo Tsunade le era avanti, la quale per altro, le aveva insegnato tutti i trucchi del mestiere. Uscì dal laboratorio per prendere una boccata d’aria. Chissà, forse, magari schiarirsi le idee le avrebbe fatto bene. Prese il pacchetto di sigarette dalla sua borsa rosa, a forma di porcellino. Sapeva bene quanto fosse ridicolo quell’oggetto, ma a lei piaceva. L’aveva custodito fin dalla più tenera età e accompagnata in tutte le fasi della sua vita.  
Cominciò a fumare nervosamente. La brace rossa della sigaretta, che lentamente si consumava ad ogni boccata, in quel buio, sembrava più ardente che mai. Da quante era si trovava in quel maledetto posto? Era sicura solo di una cosa, di essere entrata lì quando il sole era appena sorto, mentre nel cielo si stagliava un magnifico gioco di luci e colori. Ora invece, era buio pesto e, i lampioni dell’ospedale universitario, rischiaravano a sufficienza il viale di accesso all’obitorio. Ma lei doveva sbrogliare quella matassa. Nessuno commetteva un omicidio perfetto, era il prima assioma che aveva assimilato, quando aveva intrapreso la carriera di medico legale. Si arrovellò il cervello, che avesse sbagliato qualcosa? Che non avesse esaminato con perizia qualche particolare? Impossibile.  
Rientrò furiosa in laboratorio, più decisa che mai a risolvere quel rebus. Tirò, nuovamente, fuori tutto il materiale del caso che aveva personalmente prelevato da quel corpo. Quello che ancora si rifiutava di spedire al laboratorio scientifico, per le analisi di rito. Poi si diresse verso la cella frigorifera; quel corpo gli doveva delle risposte, e anche subito. Riesaminò un’altra volta tutte le ferite che gli erano state inferte, ma nulla. Oltre al taglio ben eseguito, non c’era niente di nuovo che potesse esaminare o aggiungere. Certo, era un taglio che lasciava un’impronta molto particolare sulla carne; ma solo un’analisi comparata in laboratorio, avrebbe potuto dare la certezza di quale arma fosse. Passò al busto, ma anche lì, nulla di nuovo da segnalare. Sentì la frustrazione aumentare ogni minuto che scorreva, ma decise di non demordere. Si accinese a riesaminare la testa. La parte esterna non le aveva dato molta soddisfazione, anche il riesame dei seni nasali non le diedero nuove informazioni. L’ultima spiaggia era la bocca, ma ormai le sue speranze erano “ridotte al lumicino”. Stava quasi per arrendersi, quando notò qualcosa di strano sulla faringe. Senza perdere tempo, illuminò quel piccolo orifizio con una lampada più potente. Come aveva fatto a non notare prima quell’elemento anomalo? Con irruenza prese le pinze che si trovavano sul carrello. Le infilo con forza ed estrasse ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. L’esaminò con interesse sotto la luce, sembrava una foglia. La campionò e la mise assieme all’altro materiale da spedire al laboratorio della scientifica. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché ma, finalmente, si sentiva soddisfatta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**  
  


Shikamaru Nara era visibilmente annoiato, ma non dal suo lavoro. Stranamente, amava essere a capo del laboratorio della scientifica. Infatti, era una delle pochissime attività che, gli facevano alzare il culo dal letto la mattina, molto volentieri. Lui odiava i rapporti umani, specialmente se questi avevano le fattezze del tecnico del laboratorio. Una donna bionda, che era solita portare i capelli raccolti in diverse trecce, con il colore degli occhi di un verde scuro; tratti che, tra l’altro e, che purtroppo per lui, corrispondevano alla sua ragazza. Era felicemente fidanzato, con quella dolce arpia, all’incirca da due anni. Il loro era un rapporto strano. Se non si era a conoscenza della loro situazione sentimentale, si poteva esser facilmente indotti a pensare che, semplicemente, si odiassero. Peccato che, quel continuo lanciarsi frecciatine e battutine, con tutti gli annessi e connessi, era il tratto saliente della loro relazione. Nonostante quel rapporto potesse risultare strano e altamente disfunzionale, almeno ad una visione superficiale e frettolosa, nascondeva un legame solido e ben rodato, che poteva far invidia a coppie di vecchia data.  
Quel mercoledì mattina però, non era lei la causa della sua aria torva. Jiraiya gli aveva dato il tormento per tutta la giornata precedente e se, entro la tarda mattina di quella giornata, non gli avesse consegnato qualche dato, sicuramente sarebbe tornato all’attacco, più rompiscatole che mai. Probabilmente, quel vecchio bastardo pensava che bastasse mettere un po’ di polvere fatata qua e là, agitare la bacchetta magica, recitare la formula di qualche composto chimico; et voilà, l’analisi del laboratorio era bella e pronta, per esser data in pasto a qualche ipotesi fantasiosa, di un detective da quattro soldi.   
Chiuse, talmente con tanta forza la porta del suo ufficio, che le vetrate tremarono violentemente. Stava per mettersi a consultare le scartoffie, che regnavano sulla sua scrivania, quando vide con la coda dell’occhio Temari, la sua ragazza, che si stava avvicinando. Si sedette pesantemente sulla poltrona, pronto ad affrontare quella furia dai capelli biondi.   
«Buongiorno pesaculo, ti sei alzato con la luna storta oggi?»  
«Temari, oggi non è aria…»  
La donna rimase basita da quel tipo di risposta. Solitamente l’avrebbe salutata e appellata con qualche epiteto carino del tipo: scocciatura, rompiballe e via discorrendo. Invece, l’aveva chiamata per nome, non era da lui.  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
«Riformula la domanda e prova a chiedermi se c’è qualcosa che va…»  
Decise di assecondarlo.  
«Allora, c’è qualcosa che va?»  
«No.»  
«Vuoi deciderti a dirmi come stanno le cose oppure, te le devo tirare fuori con le pinze?» Disse la bionda, spazientita da quell’insulso scambio di battute.  
Shikamaru alzò le braccia al cielo e scosse la testa, in segno di resa. Sapeva che, quando la sua dolce metà usava quel tono, era meglio assecondarla. Nel migliore dei casi non gli avrebbe rivolto la parola per giorni. Nel peggiore, l’avrebbe portato alla “canna del gas”, circonlocuzione di “non gliela avrebbe fatta vedere per diversi mesi”, un’eventualità che preferiva caldamente evitare.  
«Allora?» ripeté la bionda, battendo nervosamente il piede destro a terra.  
«Jiraiya…mi sta tormentando da ieri.»  
«Per quei reperti d’analizzare, arrivati lunedì mattina?»  
«Si.»  
«È da ieri mattina che mi sta perseguitando per avere dei risultati. Come se, chiamandomi ogni dieci minuti, accelerasse il processo delle varie analisi che abbiamo avviato.»  
«Gli hai detto che ci stai facendo lavorare come degli schiavi, facendoci fare anche dei turni notturni?»  
«Certo, e che ho anche destinato le migliori risorse a seguire questo caso; ma per lui è troppo poco.»  
«E non lo hai mandato beatamente a quel paese? Diavolo, sei pur sempre il capo di questo buco di laboratorio della scientifica.»  
«Sai benissimo che non è possibile, visto che è un mio diretto superiore. E poi…non è da lui comportarsi così.» Sospirò l’uomo «La situazione è delicata…» Si lasciò sfuggire.  
«In che senso?»  
«È confidenziale…»  
«Sicurezza nazionale?»  
Il moro annuì con la testa.  
«Comunque, ero venuta a portarti questi» e poggiò una cartellina sulla scrivania.  
“I primi risultati che vuole quell’imbecille del nostro direttore.”  
«Qualcosa d’interessante?» Chiese l’uomo speranzoso.  
«Più che altro, direi qualcosa di insolito.»  
Lui si limitò a guardarla alzando perplesso il sopracciglio destro, aspettando in religioso silenzio il resto della relazione.  
«Su tutti i campioni esaminati, l’unico DNA trovato è quello della vittima. Un caso più unico che raro. Ma, per validare questa affermazione, voglio aspettare che tutte le analisi siano concluse. Però, se devo essere sincera, non credo che emergerà nulla di nuovo.»  
«Come mai?»  
«Solitamente, già dalla prime analisi, si hanno delle divergenze, anche se piccole; ma in questo caso niente. Se posso esprimere un’opinione…»  
«Puoi.»  
«È un fottuto professionista a sangue freddo, che sa come far sparire le tracce. Ecco con chi abbiamo a che fare.»  
«Maledizione!» Imprecò.  
«Ma…»  
«Ma…» ribadì l’uomo irritato.  
«Shizune ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.» Prese una foto dalla cartellina «Vedi questa foglia? L’anatomopatologa, l’ha trovata all’intero della faringe del malcapitato. L’ho analizzata personalmente…è una foglia di incenso.»  
«Quindi?»  
«È una varietà talmente rara, che praticamente non viene commercializzata. È tipica di una sola regione, anzi di un deserto. Quello che si estende intorno a Suna. Il che mi ha portato a pensare una cosa…»  
«Insomma, Temari, ti vuoi decidere a dirmi tutto o mi devi tenere sulle spine ancora a lungo?»  
La donna emise una risata divertita.  
«Quando sei nervoso, sei uno spasso, pesaculo!»  
L’uomo sbuffò irritato, ma decise di rimanere saggiamente in silenzio. Preferiva subire le sue angherie e avere le informazioni, piuttosto che restare a leggere pagine su pagine di analisi di laboratorio.  
«Ho pensato…e se la pianta e l’arma del delitto fossero in qualche modo collegate? E indovina un po’? Ho fatto centro. Posso dire con certezza che, l’arma usata, è una katana con una lama, non più lunga di sessanta centimetri. Ti starai chiedendo cosa avrà di speciale? Il materiale usato è un metallo che si estrae solo nelle miniere di Suna; ed è lavorato secondo una tecnica antichissima, che lascia una traccia particolare quando taglia.»  
«Non riesco a cogliere il punto di tutto questo.»  
«A volte mi chiedo come tu possa essere diventato il capo più giovane, che ci sia mai stato in questo laboratorio. Per caso hanno estratto il tuo curriculum a sorte?»  
Shikamaru si limitò a guardarla in tralice.  
«Questa tecnica di lavorazione non è più utilizzata in nessun procedimento industriale moderno. Solo dei monaci che, casualmente hanno il loro monastero nel deserto di Suna, sono in grado di riprodurla oggigiorno. Quelli dediti al culto di Jashin. L’arma usata è sicuramente una katana rituale. Come faccio a saperlo? Al giorno d'oggi viene prodotta solo per quel motivo. A forgiarla per sé stesso è il novizio che, dopo un lungo percorso spirituale, diventa monaco del culto.»  
«Praticamente, stiamo cercando un monaco che uccide a sangue freddo.»  
«Esattamente. Per la precisione, un monaco di robusta corporatura, alto all’incirca un metro e ottanta, vista l’inclinazione dei tagli.»  
«Ottimo lavoro!»  
«Sono la migliore, lo sai.» La donna si affrettò a raggiungere la porta. Era quasi sull’uscio, quando si bloccò e voltò verso il suo ragazzo. «Ah! La prossima volta che chiama Jiraiya, digli che, se pensa che basti mettere un po’ di polverina fatata qua e là, agitare la bacchetta magica e recitare la formula di qualche composto chimico, per avere delle buone analisi…Bhe, si sbaglia di grosso.»  
«Già detto!» rispose l’uomo sorridendogli.  
«Ci avrei scommesso pesaculo, a stasera. Ho finito il mio turno. Ah! cerca di arrivare in forze stasera, ho voglia di divertirmi un po’!»  
Shikamaru si lasciò andare di peso sullo schienale della poltrona. Quella donna era una pazza arpia dominatrice, ma l’amava alla follia.  


Sakura guardò l’orologio appeso al muro nella medicheria, le sue tirocinanti sarebbero arrivate a breve. Prese la borsa dalla scrivania e tirò fuori alcune cioccolate. Quale miglior medicinale, se non quel “nettare degli dèi”, per risollevare il morale di quelle tre povere malcapitate, per via della lezione del vecchio Sarutobi? Sentì la porta aprirsi. A fatica, non gli caddero dalla mano quei deliziosi bocconcini al cacao. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Altro che tre ragazze distrutte da una lezione noiosissima di due ore. Altro che delle povere anime in pena, in cerca di conforto. Sembravano il ritratto della gioia. Che fosse il caso di fare un esame tossicologico?  
Scosse il capo, cosa diamine le passava per la testa? Sicuramente ci doveva essere una spiegazione logica a quella ilare felicità, o almeno lo sperava.   
«Buongiorno Professoressa!» dissero le tre ragazze, con aria trasognante.  
«Buongiorno ragazze» rispose titubante. «Mi aspettavo di trovarvi con il morale sotto i tacchi, invece…»  
«Eh, ma come si può essere tristi, quando a parlarti c’è un uomo così affascinante…» replicò la più giovane delle tre.  
«Bhe, sicuramente il professor Sarutobi quando era più giovane sarà stato un uomo di fascino, ma ora…»  
«Ma non stavo parlando del vecchio Sarutobi!»  
«Ah, quindi c’è stato un cambio di lezione, non ne sapevo nulla!»  
«No no, sempre informatica.»  
«Non capisco…»  
«Non ha saputo? Il professore, ormai, era prossimo alla pensione. Siccome aveva parecchi giorni di ferie cumulati, ha deciso di sfruttarli tutti prima di andare in congedo. In pratica, da questo lunedì è stato già sostituito dal nuovo docente.»  
«Non ne sapevo nulla…»  
«E che uomo!» Dissero all’unisono.  
Sakura le guardò, confusa e allo stesso tempo divertita; almeno non si annoiavano più durante quella lezione. Anche se, quella reazione, per aver visto semplicemente un uomo, anche se pur bello, le sembrava un tantino esagerata.  
«Corpo statuario» proferì la più anziana delle tre. «Capelli color oro, occhi di un azzurro da togliere il fiato e quel sorriso così caldo, che mette in mostra i suoi candidi denti bianchi…un autentico dio greco, sceso in terra, per renderci la vita, in questo misero posto, più bella!»  
Mentre sentiva quella descrizione, sentì il battito del cuore mancargli. Nella sua mente si sovrappose a quell’immagine, un’altra persona che conosceva molto bene. Scosse violentemente la testa, non era lontanamente possibile. Lui era via, chissà dove. Espirò lentamente. Il continuo richiamarla delle sue allieve, la riportarono alla realtà.  
«Tutto ok, Prof.?»  
«Si, si certo.» Si affrettò a dire.  
«Visto che, è stato così gentile da dare il suo numero, per contattarlo, nel caso non avessimo capito qualcosa…quasi quasi ne approfitterei, chissà, da cosa nasce cosa…» disse la più giovane delle tre.  
«Moegi!» Urlò imbarazzata. «Ti sembra un atteggiamento consono verso un professore? Non se ne parla minimamente, te lo proibisco!»  
«Ma prof., è così bello!»  
Sakura scrutò le tre in tralice. Poi, un sorriso, si fece largo sulle sue labbra.  
«Avanti su, fatemelo vedere!»  
«Cosa?!?!» risposero le tre, falsamente scandalizzate.  
«So benissimo che lo avete fotografato, mostratemi una sua foto.»  
Le tre risero. Moegi prese il telefono, selezionò lo scatto che meglio le era riuscito e lo mostrò alla sua docente.  
Guardò incuriosita l’immagine. Grave errore. Sentì il sangue defluire dalle sue guance, come se fosse evaporato all’improvviso. Il cuore si fermò, per poi cominciare a battere furiosamente. Le sue pupille si dilatarono all’inverosimile. Cominciò a tremare violentemente. Poi, come ridestata da quello stato di trance, uscì come una furia dalla medicheria, lasciando le tre ragazze sbalordite.


	8. Chapter 8

L’aula dove si teneva la lezione era al piano inferiore. Corse più velocemente che poteva. Si gettò a rotta di collo giù per le scale, non voleva certo perdere tempo con quei lenti ascensori. Quando giunse al piano aveva il fiatone. Non era da lei. Ogni mattina si alzava alle sei, per andare a fare la sua consueta corsa di un ora al parco cittadino. Ma, tutto quell’allenamento quotidiano sembrava essere sparito all’improvviso. Il miscuglio di emozioni che aveva provato, nel vedere chi fosse immortalato in quella foto, l’avevano mandata in confusione totale, facendole anche dimenticare la tecnica di respirazione da usare durante la corsa. Era arrivata finalmente presso l’aula. Aprì la porta violentemente. Una smorfia di delusione si fece largo sul suo viso. Il vuoto più totale regnava in quel posto. Si guardò intorno disperata. Provò a cogliere il più piccolo indizio che le fosse d’aiuto, per cercare di rintracciare l’uomo al centro dei suoi pensieri. Notò il piccolo gabbiotto; si avvicinò nella speranza di trovarvi qualcuno. Fu fortunata, seduta comodamente sulla poltrona vi era una vigilante che, con aria alquanto annoiata, sfogliava una rivista di cronaca rosa.  
«Ehm, buongiorno.»  
«Buongiorno», rispose la donna corpulenta, senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale.  
«Per caso ha visto passare di qui un uomo?»  
La donna alzò gli occhi dalla rivista e la guardò come se fosse una imbecille, ma quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente ligia al suo lavoro; decise di risponderle.  
«Ragazza cara, direi che da qui ne passano centinaia al giorno…», proferì con ovvietà.  
Sakura si sentì stupida. Doveva essere molto più dettagliata, specifica.  
«Cerco un uomo, della mia stessa età. Biondo, occhi azzurri, dal sorriso disarmante. Dovrebbe aver finito da poco una lezione in quell’aula lì, sulla sinistra», e la indicò.  
Vide gli occhi della donna illuminarsi e un sorriso apparire sulle sue labbra.  
«Oh, quell’uomo!», disse sardonica e le fece un occhiolino. «Un autentico dio greco. Si, l’ho visto poco fa…»  
Sentì un pizzico di rabbia, del tutto irrazionale, farsi largo dentro di lei. Va bene, Naruto era un bel ragazzo e col tempo, doveva ammetterlo, era diventato un uomo molto affascinante; ma, definirlo un dio greco, le sembrava un pochino esagerato, dopotutto era sempre Naruto, no? E poi, tutte quelle donne che sembravano prostrarsi ai suoi piedi, cominciavano ad infastidirla, e non poco. Cercò di mantenere la calma.  
«Mi sa dire, per favore, che direzione ha preso? Dove sia andato?»  
«Mi ha consegnato le chiavi dell’aula poco fa», proferì con aria trasognante la vigilante. «Che uomo, che sorriso…»  
Sakura sentì una vena pulsare all’altezza della tempia destra. Stava perdendo del tempo prezioso e quella donna non le era molto d’aiuto.   
«E non mi sa proprio dire che direzione abbia preso?»  
«Ci stavo arrivando», sibilò stizzita la donna. «Dopo avermi consegnato il mazzo, mi ha ringraziato e ha detto che sarebbe tornato nell’ufficio.»  
«E mi sa dire dov’è?»  
La donna controllò sul pc.  
«Al quinto piano del dipartimento d’informatica, situato qui di fronte.»  
Il medico ringraziò a malapena l’operatrice e fuggì via. Non si curava degli sguardi che gli studenti le rivolgevano, mentre si muoveva velocemente tra i corridoi della facoltà di medicina. Tutti i suoi pensieri erano concentrati verso la ricerca di quell’unica persona. Tutte le sue energie erano canalizzate in quello sforzo, per farla arrivare al suo ufficio il più presto possibile. Percorse rapidamente, per quanto le sue ballerine glielo permettessero, il viale che separava la sede in cui di solito operava, dalla facoltà d’informatica. Si scontrò con diverse persone durante il tragitto, ma non le aiutò a rialzarsi, mormorando soltanto delle scuse di circostanza; la sua mente era altrove. Ignorò, anche del tutto, i ripetuti richiami, allibiti, della sua professoressa. Non aveva tempo per lei, ora. Le avrebbe presentato le sue scuse più tardi.  
Era giunta finalmente davanti all’ingresso. Si sentiva prossima all’infarto. Costrinse le sue gambe a proseguire, nonostante tremassero per lo sforzo. Entrò nella hall. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un punto informazioni. Sapeva il piano, certo, ma a prima vista quel posto le sembrava un dedalo. Lo trovò e si avvicinò. Questa volta il guardiano si mostrò più gentile e molto più celere nel dare informazioni. Almeno lui, non era caduto nella trappola del fascino che sembrava emanare Naruto Prese l’ascensore, voleva conservare più energie possibili. Quanto ci impiegava quel dannato aggeggio ad arrivare? Stava rimpiangendo amaramente di non aver preso le scale. Finalmente i battenti si aprirono. Una volta tanto la fortuna sembrava arriderle, era vuoto. Schiacciò, con tutta la forza che aveva, il pulsante che segnava il numero del piano che le interessava. Durante l’ascesa, batté a terra il piede destro nervosamente. Quel mezzo era maledettamente lento, sarebbe arrivata al piano “incriminato”, quando ormai sarebbe stata prossima al pensionamento. Finalmente, lo schermo lcd segnò il quinto piano. Si catapultò fuori. Guardò intorno, per fare mente locale su ciò che il custode le aveva detto. Camminò alla massima velocità possibile; non voleva fare pessime figure anche lì. In quanto, ormai, alla facoltà di medicina la sua reputazione, dopo la corsa a ostacoli, che l’aveva vista protagonista qualche minuto prima, era decisamente compromessa. Per sua fortuna, madre natura l’aveva dotata di un ottimo senso dell’orientamento. Infatti, nonostante quel posto fosse labirintico, aveva raggiunto in poco tempo l’ala che le interessava. Si ritrovò a ringraziare mentalmente l’operatore, che l’aveva messa sulla buona strada. Fece scattare il maniglione della porta antipanico, che consentiva l’accesso agli uffici del corpo docente. Al contrario dei vari passaggi che aveva dovuto affrontare per arrivare li, trafficati da rumorosi studenti, in quel posto regnava la pace più assoluta. Soltanto il ronzio del condizionatore rompeva quella monotonia. Cominciò a percorrere il corridoio, voltando la testa a destra e a manca, cercando di scorgere la porta con la targa che portava il nome che cercava. Non ne ebbe bisogno; era di spalle, indaffarato a sistemare dei documenti sulla scrivania, ma avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella zazzera bionda fra mille. Con un pizzico di nostalgia constatò che, nonostante fossero passati diversi anni, quei capelli erano ancora difficili da domare, ribelli, come il suo proprietario. I battiti del suo cuore, che poco prima si erano regolarizzati, ricominciarono ad aumentare. Si sistemò i capelli al meglio delle sue possibilità e, nervosamente, con le mani stirò la gonna e il maglioncino che indossava, cercando di darsi un aspetto accettabile. Aspetto che, era sicura, esser stato stravolto da quell’esercizio fisico imprevisto. Raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva a disposizione e si decise a chiamarlo.  
«Naruto» pronunciò con delicatezza.  
  
  
La lezione era andata meglio di quanto si augurasse. Fortunatamente, la classe, afferente al corso di medicina, che gli era capitata era tranquilla. Certo, non che si aspettasse degli scapestrati ragazzini, tipo alunni delle superiori. Ma, capiva perfettamente che una materia come la sua, in quel corso di laurea, poteva essere alquanto ostica. Invece, con sua autentica sorpresa, quel gruppo di studenti, sembrava interessato alle sue spiegazioni; soprattutto le ragazze, che intervenivano spesso, facendo, doveva ammetterlo, domande abbastanza pertinenti. Posò la ventiquattr’ore sulla scrivania. Quella borsa non era il massimo della praticità per uno come lui, avrebbe preferito la sua fida tracolla, che lo aveva accompagnato sin dai tempi dell’università. Ma, quella valigetta, era un regalo dei suoi “per il suo nuovo impiego” e non gli sembrava opportuno non utilizzarla. Non riusciva ancora a sentirsi a suo agio in quell’ufficio; non aveva ancora avuto l’occasione per dargli il suo tocco personale, ovvero un po’ di sano disordine. Però, dopotutto, era lì solo da qualche giorno e non aveva molto tempo a disposizione, e poi…non era ancora sicuro di voler rimanere, quindi, perché cercare di rendere sua, una cosa che ancora non era sicuro di volere? Scosse leggermente la testa. Cominciò a trafficare con gli oggetti presenti nella borsa. Dove diavolo si erano cacciate le sue chiavette usb? Sentì un rumore di passi provenire dal corridoio ed un fruscio di abiti, ma non se ne curò; era troppo concentrato nel trovare quei maledetti aggeggi che, avevano la brutta abitudine, di sparire nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Sentì pronunciare il suo nome. Un brivido attraversò la sua schiena. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel timbro vocale fra milioni. Cosa diavolo ci faceva lei lì? Avrebbe voluto non voltarsi, il suo cervello gli ordinava di rimanere immobile, fermo, come una statua; ma il suo corpo, accidenti a lui, sembrava non obbedirgli, seguiva una volontà del tutto sua. Quegli istanti, gli sembrarono interminabili. Finalmente la guardò.  
Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta? Come minimo dieci anni. Ma, a quanto pare, l’effetto che lei riusciva ad avere su di lui, in tutto quel lasso di tempo, era rimasto immutato. La sua bocca emise un suono strano, a causa del risucchio d’aria che, involontariamente, aveva fatto, appena l’aveva vista.  
Era bellissima. Come sempre. La ragazzina diciannovenne era completamente sparita, per lasciare spazio ad una donna. Un esemplare, a suo dire, perfetto: un corpo magro ma tonico, gambe lunghe e sottili ed il seno, nonostante non fosse così prosperoso, ben si adattava alla sua fisionomia; al contrario, se fosse stato diverso, il tutto non sarebbe risultato armonioso. Ma, tutto passava in secondo piano, rispetto a quegli occhi, di un verde talmente intenso da sembrare innaturale.   
Si era sbagliato, non era bellissima, era sublime. Il tempo, aveva trasformato quell’opera d’arte vivente, in un capolavoro.  
«Sakura», balbettò incredulo.  
«Naruto» ribatté la donna, mentre lentamente si avvicinava a lui. Poi fulminea, guidata da quell’istinto, gli mollo uno schiaffo sul volto.   
L’uomo, allibito, si toccò la guancia dolorante. Era incapace di articolare una frase che avesse senso.  
«Si può sapere dove cazzo sei stato per tutto questo tempo?» urlò.  
Il biondo, come ridestatosi da uno stato di trance, si affrettò a chiudere la porta. Non gli sembrava il caso di dare spettacolo, già nei suoi primi giorni di lavoro. Poi si preparò mentalmente ad affrontare quella furia che, un tempo, dalle elementari alle superiori per la precisione, era stata la sua migliore amica e, in cuor suo, anche qualcosa di più. Sicuramente, non sarebbe stato un colloquio facile. Quelle iridi, che tanto lo avevano tormentato la notte durante l’adolescenza, se avessero potuto, lo avrebbero fulminato seduta stante.  
Si avvicinò con circospezione; il ceffone che aveva ricevuto qualche secondo prima, pulsava sulla gota ancora dolorosamente. Cercò di temporeggiare un paio di secondi, il tempo necessario per ritrovare la calma interiore che, quel tornado umano, gli aveva letteralmente spazzato via.  
«Ciao, Sakura.»  
«Ciao Sakura? È tutto quello che hai da dire?» inveì la donna.  
«Bhe, dopo tutto questo tempo, direi che salutarci è il minimo…»  
Sentiva le mani che le prudevano, ma si trattenne dall’uccidere il malcapitato.  
«Brutto idiota, rientri a Konoha, hai un lavoro come professore e non ti viene in mente di cercarmi?»  
«E che sono stati giorni intensi…è successo tutto così in fretta…» cercò di giustificarsi.  
«A quanto pare, nonostante i dieci anni e passa che sono intercorsi, sei rimasto la solita testa quadra!» E la mano destra saettò velocemente verso il volto del biondo che, questa volta, non si fece cogliere impreparato. La bloccò saldamente. Il gesto sorprese Sakura. Mai, in tutti i loro anni di conoscenza, lui aveva cercato di parare una sua carezza. Quel gesto sembrò spiazzarla, facendola calmare leggermente. Naruto ora la guardava con una intensità, negli occhi, che non gli aveva mai visto prima. Cercò di darsi un contegno, effettivamente, non doveva essere un bello spettacolo.  
Era riuscito a tranquillizzarla, quella era la parte facile. Ora cosa le avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Che si era informato sul fatto che lei era lì e che sperava di non incontrarla? Che, volutamente, non aveva provato a cercarla? Temeva che rivedendola certi ricordi sarebbero, inevitabilmente, riaffiorati? Che era bellissima? Nonostante ora fosse un uomo, forgiato da diverse esperienze, appena l’aveva rivista, si era sentito un ragazzino? Che le era mancata? Nulla di tutto questo uscì dalla sua bocca. Le parole si erano perse, chissà in quali meandri della sua testa. La sorpresa era ancora tanta, per fargli riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente, che non peggiorasse la situazione.  
«Mi dispiace…è che mi sono trasferito qui appena qualche giorno fa…è successo tutto all’improvviso…neanche ci speravo più di vincere quel concorso!» Disse, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.  
«Non ti credo!» sentenziò “Il Naruto che conoscevo io, che conosco io, avrebbe trovato un attimo per venirmi a cercare. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per farmi sapere che tornava a casa.» A stento riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Quella menzogna l’aveva ferita, profondamente. Non riusciva a credere che lui le stesse mentendo. Non lo aveva mai fatto. Tutti cambiano e tutti mentono, ma credeva che, almeno per lui, questa affermazione non valesse.  
Il biondo si torturò, fino a far sanguinare, il labbro interno con i denti. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva ad odiarla, a non provare più sentimenti. Si sentì un verme, non riusciva a sopportare di vederla in quello stato; tutto desiderava, fuorché essere la causa del suo dolore. Con la mano destra le accarezzo la guancia, fino a scendere fin sotto al mento. Con estrema delicatezza le sollevò il viso, per permettergli di guardarla negli occhi.  
«Sakura devi credermi, quando dico che non ho avuto il tempo di pensarci. Sono stato letteralmente trascinato dagli eventi. È successo talmente tutto in fretta. Ancora faccio fatica a credere di essere qui. La chiamata all’improvviso, il trasferimento, preparare le lezioni… A malapena sono riuscito a vedere i miei genitori.»  
«Mi sei mancato, terribilmente.» E lo abbracciò.  
Naruto non si aspettava quel gesto, almeno non da lei. Non che in passato non si fossero mai sfiorati o toccati; ma, l’atto più vicino ad un abbraccio che lei avesse fatto nei suoi confronti, era un pugno. Meccanicamente, ricambiò quel gesto. Avvertì il suo corpo sussultare, poi delle lacrime che inumidivano la sua camicia. Non sapeva come comportarsi, non l’aveva mai vista in quello stato, almeno per lui; era nell’imbarazzo e nell’impasse più totale.  
Fortunatamente, il bussare alla porta lo tirò fuori da quella situazione. Se da un lato era dispiaciuto nello sciogliere quell’abbraccio, dall’altro era grato a quel disturbatore; gli aveva impedito di fare qualcosa di stupido o di cui si sarebbe pentito. Le diede il tempo necessario per darsi una sistemata, prima di aprire la porta.  
«Avanti», pronunciò ad alta voce. Vide una figura entrare. «Ah, Kakashi, sei tu!»  
L’uomo di soffermò a guardare la donna presente in quella stanza, con malcelato interesse. Non gli capitava molto spesso. Osservò che gli occhi erano rossi e lucidi. Doveva aver pianto. Spostò la sua attenzione su Naruto, riservandogli un’occhiata incuriosita.  
«Kakashi lei è Sakura», e indicò la donna, «Sakura lui è Kakashi.»  
«Piacere!» dissero all’unisono.  
«Naruto, mi dispiace disturbarti, ma devo parlarti urgentemente.»  
«Tolgo il disturbo!» pronunciò prontamente la donna.  
La vide avanzare verso l’uscita della stanza. Prima di chiudere la porta, incrociò il suo sguardo. Gli fu sufficiente per capire, che lei non avrebbe demorso. Sarebbe ritornata alla carica, per farsi dare tutte le spiegazioni che riteneva necessarie. L’uscio si chiuse ed uno strano silenzio calò in quel luogo.  
«Quindi lei è la famosa Sakura» proferì sardonicamente Kakashi «La descrizione che mi hai fatto, non le rende lontanamente giustizia.»  
«Stai zitto», sibilò il biondo.  
«Certo, però, fare piangere una donna…»  
«Non una parola in più!» soffiò furioso in risposta.  
L’agente si limitò a fare un sorriso ironico.  
«Sono qui perché Jiraiya ci vuole vedere. Ha delle novità.»  
«Va bene. Però, prima di andare…ho un favore da chiederti.»


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**  
  


Tsunade l’avrebbe uccisa, per poi resuscitarla e licenziarla davanti a tutto il personale dell’ospedale; ne era sicura. Aveva abbandonato le sue tirocinanti, investito diverse persone in quella sua folle corsa, ignorato bellamente la sua professoressa e, _dulcis in fundo_ , allontanata dal suo posto di lavoro senza un buon motivo. Cosa diavolo le era passato per quella massa grigia di neuroni, comunemente detta cervello? Forse, se avesse presentato lei le dimissioni, quel briciolo di dignità che le rimaneva, o per meglio dire, non si era ancora giocata, sarebbe stata salva.  
Peccato che la sua insegnante non la pensasse esattamente come lei. L’attendeva davanti all’entrata principale dell’ospedale, con un’espressione omicida dipinta in volto. Probabilmente, fare harakiri nel bel mezzo del vialetto non era male come idea; e l’avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stata sicura che, Tsunade, avrebbe fatto di tutto per strapparla dall’abbraccio della morte; per poi ucciderla con le sue delicate mani, ovviamente. Ordinò a sé stessa di non mostrare nessuna incertezza. Se avesse dovuto soccombere, l’avrebbe fatto con onore. Com’era quell’antico detto spartano? _Figlio, torna con il tuo scudo o sopra di esso_. Ecco, il suo scudo sarebbe stato quel poco di rispettabilità che le rimaneva e l’avrebbe difesa strenuamente o almeno, così sperava. Alzò la testa e guardo dritto davanti a sé; parola d’ordine: soccombere con onore.  
«Cosa diavolo ti è preso?!» Sibilò la donna, contenendo al massimo la sua ira. Anche se, il tentativo era miseramente fallito.  
«Ha ragione professoressa, il mio comportamento è stato intollerabile. Firmerò le dimissioni entro stasera, non si preoccupi.»  
Tsunade la guardò come se di fronte a sé ci fosse stato un alieno. La sua migliore alunna era impazzita, non vi era altra spiegazione, oppure…l’afferrò per il braccio e cominciò a trascinarla per il corridoio dell’ospedale.  
«Prof., cosa sta facendo?» Disse, cercando di divincolarsi a fatica da quella ferrea presa.  
«Semplice, ti porto prima a fare un tossicologico e, nel caso risulti negativo, da un mio amico psicologo.»  
«Ma cosa sta dicendo?!» Rispose stupita.  
«Sakura, o sei drogata oppure sei completamente impazzita! Non ci sono altre spiegazioni!»  
«Non sono mai stata meglio in vita mia!» Replicò indignata il giovane medico, interrompendo quella marcia forzata. «E, per sua informazione, non mi sono mai drogata e non ho intenzione di cominciare ora!»  
«E allora come spieghi il tuo comportamento?»  
«Posso spiegare, ma…in privato, se è possibile.»  
La bionda annuì con la testa. Le lasciò andare il braccio e fece strada fino al suo ufficio. Durante quel tragitto nessuna delle due parlò, troppo prese dai propri pensieri. Entrarono nell’ufficio. Sakura si sedette sulla sedia imbottita, destinata agli avventori, senza chiedere il permesso. Tsunade si accomodò sulla sua poltrona. Un silenzio, carico di tensione, calò in quella stanza.  
«Allora, ti decidi a parlare?»  
“Lui è tornato!”  
Sentì il sangue ribollire nelle sue vene. La sua pupilla perdeva ancora tempo, dietro quel poco di buono del suo ex-ragazzo.  
«Quante volte ti devo ripetere che, gettarti via per quell’emerito stronzo, non serve?» Disse piena di risentimento.  
«Cosa?» Esclamò stupita «Non mi riferivo a Sasuke.»  
«Ah, e a chi allora?»  
«Naruto è ritornato a Konoha.»  
La bocca della donna assunse la forma di un ovale perfetto, per via dello stupore. Una malsana curiosità si fece largo in lei, facendole dimenticare del tutto la rabbia, provata fino a poco prima. La sua alunna, diverse volte e con un certo interesse, gli aveva parlato di quell’amico, ma mai sarebbe arrivata a pensare, che si sarebbe comportata in quel modo, pur di rivederlo. Doveva sapere! Al costo di legare la malcapitata sulla sedia. Al costo di restare in quell’ufficio fino a notte fonda.  
«Quindi è lui il motivo di questo tuo comportamento. Interessante…»  
Sakura si divincolò sulla sedia. Il tono con cui la professoressa aveva pronunciato quella frase non le piaceva per niente. Per non parlare, dello strano luccichio presente, ora, nei suoi occhi. Tutti quegli indizi non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono. Deglutì a vuoto.  
«Ora mi dirai tutto ciò che voglio sapere, anche a costo di fare l’alba…» Disse la donna con una malcelata nota sadica nella sua intonazione.  
Il giovane medico sospirò rassegnata. Avrebbe dovuto fare harakiri quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità.  


Quella base non gli piaceva. Quell’assenza totale di finestre, da dove potesse filtrare la luce naturale del sole, lo infastidiva. Fortunatamente, lui non era costretto a passarci molto tempo. Probabilmente sarebbe impazzito, nel lavorare diverse ore al giorno, lì sottoterra. Si sarebbe sentito uno scarafaggio, con tutto il rispetto, ovviamente, per quei ripugnanti insetti. Era ormai da mezz’ora che attendeva in quella sala d’aspetto. Dove diavolo era finito quel vecchio pervertito? Lo aveva fatto chiamare con urgenza, e poi, come per magia era sparito. Guardò alla sua destra, invidiò Kakashi, lui sì che sapeva cosa fare! Eufemismo di immergersi nella lettura di libri per adulti. Sbuffò. In quel momento sentì la porta aprirsi con un leggero fruscio. Finalmente, Jiraiya, aveva deciso di degnarli della sua attenzione.  
«Bentrovati ragazzi, scusate il ritardo, ma è uscito un imprevisto all’ultimo secondo.»  
«Certo…» mormorò il biondo.  
«Prego accomodatevi» disse l’uomo mentre apriva la porta del suo ufficio.  
«Ci hai mandato a cercare con una certa urgenza, perché?» Chiese Kakashi, appena seduto sulla poltrona. Era andato dritto al punto, odiava i giri di parole.  
«Ci sono delle novità sul caso.»  
«Interessante…» Si limitò a dire l’agente.  
«Non vedo il motivo per cui io debba essere qui…Ho già ribadito che non mi occupo prettamente di omicidi. A proposito, a che punto sono le autorizzazioni? Stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso.» Ribatté stizzito il biondo.  
«Calma Naruto. Se sei qui è perché c’è un motivo. Risponderò a tutte le tue domande; ma, procediamo con ordine. Abbiamo finalmente una pista da seguire.»  
«Cioè?» pronunciarono all’unisono i due ospiti.  
«L’omicida che cerchiamo è un monaco. Ma non uno qualsiasi. Questo religioso è dedito al culto di Jashin. Sappiamo che il monastero, che tra l’altro è l’unica sede nota del culto, si trova a pochi chilometri dalla città di Suna, esattamente a Sud-Ovest, nell’area desertica che circonda la città. Ha sicuramente usato una katana rituale, probabilmente la sua. Il ricercato è alto circa un metro e ottanta e, secondo il resoconto del laboratorio della scientifica e del medico legale, anche con una muscolatura robusta.»  
«Perché?» Chiese incuriosito Kakashi.  
«Dal referto consegnatomi dall’anatomopatologo, l’uomo in questione si è divertito a massacrare a mani nude la vittima, riducendola in fin di vita. Senza aver bisogno di usare sostanze per renderla innocua.»  
«Quindi siamo riusciti a identificarlo?» ribatté Kakashi.  
«No, non ha lasciato nessuna traccia.» Vide che il suo agente lo stava per interrompere, ma bloccò sul nascere la domanda. «Sto arrivando al punto. Siamo riusciti a capire chi fosse, grazie ad una foglia di incenso, che si era incastrata nella faringe del cadavere. Rara, non commercializzata, che si trova solo nel deserto di Suna ed usata, esclusivamente, dagli adepti di quel culto. Brancoliamo ancora nel buio per quanto concerne la sua identità.»  
«Invece, per la vittima ci sono novità?»  
«Sì. Ed è il motivo per cui ho voluto qui anche Naruto.» Vide il biondo cambiare espressione, da annoiata a incuriosita.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Rispose, ridestato dal suo torpore.  
«La vittima è…» Fece una lunga pausa. «È il capo che ti sfuggì durante quella missione.» Lo vide impallidire.  
«Cos…non è possibile…» Balbettò l’hacker. Era troppo frastornato da quell’improvvisa novità, per riuscire ad articolare null’altro.  
«Siamo riusciti a risalire alla sua identità, grazie all’esame del DNA. Il bastardo aveva cambiato, grazie ad una operazione chirurgica, i suoi connotati. Si era dato alla latitanza, almeno fino a qualche giorno fa…»  
Jiraiya vide il suo giovane allievo perso nei suoi pensieri. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa stesse provando. Certo, lui poteva essere più delicato nel dare quelle informazioni. Aveva provato a immaginare diversi scenari nella sua testa; ma, era arrivato sempre ad un’unica soluzione: in qualsiasi modo gliela avrebbe detta, per il suo protetto, sarebbe sempre stata una notizia devastante. Lo richiamò più volte, finché non fu costretto ad urlare il suo nome.  
«Naruto, capisco che per te non sia una notizia facile da digerire, ma ho bisogno che tu rimanga lucido, ok?»  
«Si, scusami.»  
Il direttore rimase turbato da quella risposta e dal tono usato. Ma, in quel frangente, non poteva badare ai sentimenti del biondo. Il suo ruolo, in quel momento, gli imponeva di proseguire.   
«E qui veniamo a te Naruto.»  
«In che senso?» Chiese.  
«Finalmente sono riuscito ad ottenere tutte le autorizzazioni necessarie che ti riguardano, ma…»  
«C’è sempre un ma, vero?» Sbuffò ironicamente il biondo.  
«Sei stato autorizzato a procedere solo per questo caso…»  
«Cosa?!» Urlò infuriato «Mi avevi garantito che…»  
«Il primo ministro Senju, il ministro degli interni Uchiha e della difesa Hyuga, sono stati categorici. Posso darti massima autorizzazione solo su un’indagine.»  
«Fanculo, avevi fatto una promessa.» Gridò infuriato, sbattendo i pugni sulla scrivania.  
«E io mantengo sempre la parola data!» Latrò di rimando il direttore.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Chiese il giovane turbato.  
«Che, se casualmente, durante questa indagine, dovessi guardarti in giro…io, diciamo, che sarò un po’ distratto…»  
«Ah…»  
«Fai attenzione, ok? Non posso coprirti all’infinito…»  
«Certo! Sono l’hacker più bravo, no?»  
Jiraiya sorrise. Ma, in realtà, non era quello a preoccuparlo. Il caso stava prendendo una piega strana. Per la prima volta in vita sua, non sapeva che direzione prendere. Tenne quei turbamenti per sé, non voleva preoccupare i due, specialmente il più giovane, con i suoi ragionamenti.  
«Bene», disse «qui abbiamo finito. Potete tornare ai vostri compiti.»  
I due uscirono dall’ufficio del loro capo, con più domande rispetto a quando erano entrati.   
«Cosa ne pensi, Kakashi?»  
«Non lo so. Però, la cosa è strana.»  
«Lo è anche per me, sembra che mi stia perseguitando.»  
«Forse, dormendoci su, le idee si schiariranno.»  
Erano giunti davanti all’ascensore.  
«Naruto, sei ancora sicuro di voler quell’oggetto che mi hai chiesto?»  
«Dopo quello che ho sentito da Jiraiya, ne sono più sicuro che mai.»  
«Per me stai commettendo un errore.»  
«Più sarà lontana da me e più sarà al sicuro.»  
«Allontanarla non è la soluzione…E poi, non mi sembra sia una tipa che molli facilmente…»  
«Vuol dire che ricorrerò alle maniere forti. Farò tutto il necessario per tenerla al sicuro, specialmente dopo queste rivelazioni.»  
«Come vuoi, ma rimango sempre della mia opinione. Comunque, avrai ciò che mi hai chiesto entro stasera.»  
«Grazie…»  
L’ascensore era finalmente arrivato. Naruto entrò.  
«Non entri?»  
«No, ho delle pratiche da sbrigare in ufficio…»  
«Tu che stai dietro a delle scartoffie? Preoccupante…»  
L’uomo ignorò la frecciatina del suo ex- allievo.  
«Arrivederci Naruto.»  
I battenti si chiusero. L’ascensore saliva. Si ritrovò a pensare alla conversazione con Jiraiya. Suna, pensò. Doveva inviare urgentemente un messaggio.


End file.
